


Naked Apprentice

by Hydeside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dark reylo, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, No Plot, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Rey, extremely controlling Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeside/pseuds/Hydeside
Summary: It was all or nothing for Kylo Ren.  No compromises.(If extreme dominance is a trigger, then please don't read)





	1. Bared

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. This is decadent trash and pure smut. Will post more chapters, once I figure out what happens next.

“Please Kylo…”

“Faster …”

Rey groaned. She had spent the past hour playing with herself, and she was tired. 

“Let me come please…” She begged.

“You know what I want Rey”. He answered. 

All of her. He wanted all of her. Mind. Body.Soul and Force. 

“Submit yourself entirely to me, and our passion will become your power”. 

“I can’t”. Rey whined, as she moved her fingers to the rhythm of his voice. 

“Then you will never have your release”. 

Rey groaned in frustration. 

“Did you ever wonder why your life with the resistance fails to satisfy you?” He asked. 

“Nooo…” Rey lied.

 

“Oh yes you do Rey”. He insisted. “You know perfectly well how much you need to be Kept! Kept by me”. 

Damn him. Rey thought, as she rolled on the bed. 

“I will give you passion and the companionship you crave". He promised. I will be yours as you are mine. I will quench your need for learning, and teach you without the limits imposed on you. I will give you power and everything it entails. I will give you everything, and in exchange I want everything in return". 

The pressure was building in her core. 

“Never…” Rey screeched, as she squeezed her fist between her thighs. 

The pressure began peaking, and Rey desperately needed to come. 

“Stop”. He said, and her hand slid to the bed. 

“I hate you!” She screamed as she banged her fists on the mattress. “I hate what you make me do!”

“I don’t make you do anything Rey”. He drawled. "Not yet". 

“ It’s all or nothing. You know that”. He reminded her. 

Rey didn’t need to be reminded. She knew it all too well. It had been a year since he began coming to her at night, mercilessly exploiting her fears and loneliness. 

Living among others had confused and frightened her. It didn’t help that Leia was focused on leading the Resistance, unable to become the mother Rey thought she wanted.

Luke was far too damaged to be anything but a cold and distant teacher, whose only concern seemed to be keeping her from his former pupil. 

She had little opportunity in her young life to cultivate meaningful relationships. As a result, she failed to fully let Finn, her first and seemingly only friend, in. 

She couldn’t describe it. But she was desperate for a companionship that transcended family and friendship. It was all the Resistance knew cared about. They were one big family now, they repeatedly told her. She needn’t do everything on her own. 

Unfortunately, the years and isolation in Jakku, were imprinted so strongly in her character, that she couldn’t see herself adapting to the Resistance. Their familial intimacy was foreign to her, and were the complete opposite of the nuances, which allowed her to survive the cruel dessert. 

Her abandonment destroyed her, and made her crave for belonging. But not in the form of the acceptance, which the Resistance bestowed on her. 

Kylo Ren seemed to be the only one who understood the intensity of her need. 

He could have easily taken her. She wouldn’t have been able to stop him. Yet he didn’t. 

He promised not to force himself on her. Smugly telling her, that she would come to him, on her own free will. 

She cursed and damned him to hell, but she couldn’t understand why she felt disgust at the thought of being with another, who wasn’t him. 

She offered him her body at first. She didn’t care, it was just sex. In the morning she would still be Rey, darling of the Resistance and padawan of the last Jedi. She could fuck him that night, and murder him at dawn. 

He shocked her by refusing. 

“If I fuck you, it will be for keeps”. He had said. “ You will be my lover, slave, pet, plaything or anything else I want you to be”. 

Kylo Ren only dealt with absolutes. No compromises. 

It had been hell after that. She buried herself with work and immersed in her training. But nothing could silence the voice, which told her she didn’t belong. 

After kissing Poe on their second date, she washed her mouth for hours and drank a bottle of correlian whiskey. She chewed on spices, and sucked on soap, in an attempt to erase the disgusting taste from her tongue. 

She sought Kylo out that night, but found to her horror that he had closed the bond. 

He was punishing her, and the rejection hurt. 

A week later, she defiantly went to the night pod races with Poe. Unfortunately, not all the excitement in the galaxy, could make her ignore her gut, which warned that if the night went further, she would never see or hear from him again. 

The bond would finally be severed. All she had to do was open her legs. 

When Poe invited her for a night cap, she politely declined. 

He took more control after that. Imposing himself in even the most mundane aspects of her life. 

She wore her hair loose now, or in a high ponytail, depending on his whim, because he never wanted to see her in those horrid buns again. 

She stopped sitting with Poe and Finn during meal times, because he didn’t like her speaking to other men, without his permission. She now required at least a foot of personal space, as he forbade anyone from touching her, even in the most casual or accidental manner. 

She slept and woke at times he specified, which were earlier than most of her peers. He even controlled her weight, by dictating the amount of portions she should eat, and kept her on a diet which he himself designed. It wasn't long before she received anonymous packages of food, the quality of which were superior to the Resistance, causing her to avoid the mess hall after that. 

 

He kept her in room during her spare time, making her pleasure him through their bond. Effectively preventing her from attending all social gatherings. 

 

Her withdrawal affected her focus, forcing Luke to halt her training, until she was ready to open her mind to his teachings. 

She wasn’t sure what made her leave that early morning. She received coordinates to a newly discovered enemy base, with orders to attack. Instead of preparing for her mission the night before, she took Luke’s light saber and stole a chip full of Resistance maps and plans. 

Three hundred hours before bugle time, she was in the Millennium Falcon, on her way to the Forest of Tatooine, where she knew he would be waiting. 

True enough, an army of storm troopers met her on her descent. She exited the Millennium Falcon and raised her arms up in surrender. 

“Who’s in charge?” She asked. 

“I am”. An extremely tall trooper at the head of the crowd said. 

A woman, Rey thought. A woman led one of the deadliest forces in the galaxy.

“I want to speak to Kylo Ren”. She said. 

The trooper shook her head. 

“He won’t see you”. 

“What do you mean he won’t see me?” Rey asked, confused. 

“He won’t see or speak to you unless you give what he requires”. The Trooper replied. 

Rey scoffed. "Haven't I betrayed all I've known by being here?” 

The trooper shook her head again and explained. 

“If you go to him, you can never leave. Your complete submission will be the final choice you make in this lifetime and those that will come after”. 

Rey felt the familiar throbbing between her legs. 

“I understand”. She nodded in defeat. 

“Prove it”. A machinated voice erupted from the forest. 

Rey raised her brows and gasped. 

“Is your body mine Rey? Mine to use and abuse as I see fit? Mine to control, mold and punish?” The voice asked. 

The weight of the words overwhelmed her. 

“Yes” she replied, as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Show me”. The voice said. 

Rey dropped her arms, There was only one thing she could do. 

Rey removed her clothes, piece by piece. She started with her arm bands, then her boots, followed by her tunic and trousers. When she stood in nothing but her underwear, she begged. 

“Please…” She said , eyeing the troopers before her. 

Kylo shook his head from where he stood. 

“All or nothing Rey”. He answered.

Rey sobbed and pushed her breast band and panties down to the ground. When she was naked, the troopers parted and revealed the darkest ship Rey had ever seen. At the center of its entrance, stood the even darker figure of Kylo Ren, his back turned to her. 

“Is your mind mine as well Rey?” He asked. 

Rey was damned.

“Yes”. She whispered.

“I didn’t hear that! I will ask you again. Is-your-mind-mine?” He roared 

“Yes!” Rey answered, louder this time. “It's yours Kylo Ren. My Master, my teacher. 

“What about your soul?” He pressed. 

“That too”. Rey confirmed, as she told them where to find the light saber and Resistance chip. 

Rey kept her arms in the air, as they were retrieved from the Millenium Falcon, and presented to Kylo Ren.

When he still wouldn't turn, she yelled: 

“I have given you all you asked! Now face me!”. 

Not everything, not yet. He thought. “The force?" He asked 

Rey wept. 

He was cruel.

“Isn't it already yours? Aren't you my master and teacher” She sobbed. 

She didn't understand.

“Phasma!” He yelled. Calling the tall trooper to his side. 

“Give it to her”. He ordered.

The tall trooper approached Rey, handing her a thin gold metal band, lined with iridescent crystals. 

“Put it around your neck”. She instructed.

Rey fiddled with the band, and thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“A force suppressing collar”. Kylo answered. 

Rey was petrified. 

“Made specially for you”. He revealed. “It blocks all your force abilities, and once on your neck, may only be unlocked at my command”.

The collar shook in her hands. 

“You may leave Rey. I won’t stop you”. He assured her. “I even guarantee your safe passage. But if you enter the Millennium Falcon, know that the bond is forever severed”. 

The thought frightened Rey more than the collar.

“I accept” she whispered, as she gingerly put the band around her neck. 

"Stop!" Kylo yelled, before she could lock it in place. . 

“Arms up!” He ordered. “Only I will collar you”. 

Rey obeyed. 

Kylo turned and revealed his masked for to Rey. He walked slowly to where she stood, admiring the delectable picture she was making. He sensed her panic at her inability to feel the force, and was pleased to see that she was bare between her legs. Noting with satisfaction that she complied with his meticulous demands on her toilette. 

“What do you call me Apprentice?” He asked, clutching the ends of the collar together. 

“Master”. Rey answered softly but clearly. 

“Kneel”. He growled. 

Rey fell to her knees. Keeping her arms perfectly still. 

He locked the clasp, and pulled her by the collar to show it was done. It was finally done. 

The troopers cheered and raised their blasters in victory. 

Kylo loomed before her.

“Behold the power of the dark side, my naked apprentice”. He whispered. 

He stretched his arm above her, and Rey watched in fascination as angry bolts of lightning escaped his fingertips.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind her. 

“Turn my Apprentice”. He said. “I want you to see this”. 

Rey maneuvered her knees and saw the Millennium Falcon burn. 

“Don’t you dare cry!” He warned.

Rey didn’t, and she watched silently as two or three storm troopers threw her clothes into the flames.

When the last of her clothing was gone, Kylo removed his gloves and began massaging her shoulders. 

Rey sighed and reveled at his touch, enjoying the feel of his hands on her aching arms.

“How does it feel?” He asked, as his fingers made their way to her breasts. 

“Owned”. She confessed, closing her eyes in contentment. 

Kylo’s lips curled with satisfaction. The Resistance couldn’t take her from him now. Neither could Snoke or anyone else in the galaxy. Even the force couldn’t tear them apart. HIs control was slipping. This had to end now. 

He played with her nipples.

“Let go Rey”, Kylo murmurred. 

Rey felt the pressure within her burst, screaming and falling as waves of ecstasy coursed through her. 

When it was done, she was a writhing and panting mess on the ground, squealing as Kylo picked her up from where she lay. 

Rey was exhausted. She wrapped her arms around him, and caressed the skin beneath his cowl. 

As he carried her to his ship, she couldn’t help but feel that it was all very familiar. 

Had he carried her before? She wondered.  
It didn’t matter, she decided, as they approached the entrance. Nothing before this moment mattered. All she cared about was him, now. Just him. Only him. Forever him. 

With that thought, she laid her head on his shoulder, and allowed the darkness to consume her. 

 

.


	2. Hypnagogia

Luke watched as his pupil struggled to control her breathing. 

She sat on the floor, with lips pursed in angry determination, her eyes shut tight.

He shook his head. 

It shouldn't be this difficult for her to achieve a peaceful meditative state. She was made for the light. There was no darkness in her. Not like...him. 

At the thought of his nephew, Luke called it a day.

"Alright Rey" He said. That's enough for now. You may leave".

Rey opened her eyes in surprise.

"But we've only just begun Master". She protested.

"You are not ready padawan. Clear your mind". Luke replied, as he left the room.

Rey contorted her face in frustration. All Luke asked her to do these past few months was meditate. He took on the task of her training so indifferently, that Rey wondered if he wanted to do it at all.

He only agreed to take her as a padawan when he discovered her bond with Kylo Ren. Since then, he begrudgingly began teaching her defensive meditation techniques. 

His obsession with severing the connection was so paramount, that he didn't think about what might have been going on between them.

Maybe he didn't care. Rey thought, as she exited the training room. Jedi have no feelings after all.

"Rey!" Someone called from behind her.

She turned. It was Finn. Dearest Finn.

"Oh, hi", She said.

"Hey sweetie", Finn said, sofly kissing her nose.

Rey flinched.

"You okay?" He asked. "You look tired".

"Yeah, fine". She smiled. "Just came from training".

"So you're free for lunch?" Finn returned with a hopeful look.

Rey thought of the black can of stew in her room. Prime First Order Rations.

"Uhm no actually". She lied. "I have to finish some stuff for Luke". 

"But you can do that after lunch right?" Finn pressed.

Rey began to feel irritated.

"Finn..." She, murmured. 

He wasn't having it.

"Look Rey", Finn cut in. "We're just concerned about you, you know".

"Who's we?" Rey asked.

"Me, Jess, General Leia and Poe". He answered. "We don't see you during meal times and you rarely go out of your room, when you’re free ".

"Do you even eat?" He asked.

"Yes, I eat". Rey assured him. "Just later than you guys".

"Come on then. Join us, please...". Finn begged. "Poe will be there".

Rey flared up. She had it with the Resistance expecting her to be with Poe. Couldn't they tell she wasn't interested? 

"I'm really tired Finn". She said. And I have so much to do. Next time okay?". 

She turned and walked away.

If Finn said anything else, she didn't hear it. Frankly she didn't even care. All she wanted to do was devour her can of stew.

(Somewhere in the unknown regions)

Rey woke up, and blinked. Her eyes acclimatizing to the light. 

How long had she been asleep? She wondered. 

The last thing she remembered was Kylo carrying her to his ship. Then the cold air, followed by blackness.

She stirred and discovered that she was buried in leather. She was naked on a leather seat, with nothing but a leather cloak on her body. 

Kylo’s cloak, she realized, after seeing his mask on the table beside her. 

He was seated in the command console, his back turned to her.

"Good, you're awake". He said without looking away from the screen.

 

A service droid appeared, handing her a tray of food.

"We checked your vitals". Kylo added in a very impersonal tone. Apparently, you haven't eaten since leaving for Tatooine. We also injected you with hydrating syrums".

"Thank you". She said, taking the proffered food.

"Eat". He instructed, as he encoded coordinates on the screen.

Rey ate, and wondered at his fixation with feeding her. 

When she was done, he stood, facing her.

Rey nervously rose from the seat, eyeing his towering form. 

"Lie back". He ordered.

Rey obeyed, suddenly feeling very small.

Kylo tore the cloak from her body, again exposing her to his troubling gaze.

His showed no emotion as he looked her over and groped her sides, suddenly pulling her down to the floor. 

 

"Not enough room in the seat". He explained. Voice neutral as always.

He didn't bother to undress before joining her in the carpet. Simply pulling down his trousers and releasing his member. 

Rey laid back and spread her legs.

She looks scared, he thought, as he knelt in one knee and entered her. 

Rey heard him grunt as he tore through her maiden head, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly looking down at her.

The pain was intense. But she nodded, refusing to make a sound.

He moved inside her and then came, filling her with his seed.

The warmth and stickiness started feeling strangely pleasant to Rey, and she followed soon after. 

They both lay on the floor, spent. She naked except for a collar around her neck and he fully clothed, with his his trousers down his legs. 

After his breathing returned to normal, he helped her to the seat and again covered her with his cloak. 

As she allowed sleep to take her, Rey couldn't help but feel that it was all very methodical. Businesslike even. But somehow she felt it was probably best. 

She was too tired to deal with any kind of emotions, and she didn’t want to process her own at that very moment. Kylo's handling made everything easier, and she was tired. So very tired.

(2 days ago in the Resistance Base)

"Are we absolutely certain it's in Shili, Capt. Dameron?" Leia asked. "We cannot afford to waste our limited resources on First Order Decoys".

"Yes General, I'm very sure". Poe confirmed. "BB-8 infiltrated their communications and spliced their intel. We have holographs and recorded conversations as proof".

Leia nodded. She trusted Poe with her cause. 

"Alright", she said. "Attack will be tomorrow at 22 hundred hours".

"Noted General". Poe replied.

"And take Rey with you". She added.

Rey looked up from the map she was studying.

"Me, General?" She asked.

"Yes, you Rey", Leia affirmed. "In fact I want you and Captain Dameron to stay in Shili until I recall you".

She didn’t see the smug look on Poe’s face. 

"Why General?" Rey asked. 

Leia turned to Poe. 

"Will you give us a moment, Captain?", She asked.

"Of course General". Poe replied, getting up to leave.

"Rey". He said, giving her a deferential look as he made his way to the door.

When he was gone, Leia directed Rey to a seat before her. 

"I've always thought of you as a daughter. You know that right?" She began. 

Rey said nothing. 

"And I think of Poe as a son". Leia continued.

"You as the last Jedi padawan and Poe as one of the best pilots in the galaxy fill the people with hope against the First Order. You give them the courage to resist oppression and fight for our cause".

"If I may general", Rey said carefully. "What does that have to do with Shili?". 

"I want you and Poe to establish a satellite Resistance base there". Leia revealed. “The population is young, and there are a number of Resistance sympathisers among them. With you and Poe there, we might be able to get more".

Rey was unconvinced. There was something Leia wasn't telling her.

"Is that all General?" she asked.

Leia smiled. The girl was a force sensitive after all.

"No", Leia admitted. "I also want you and Poe to get to know each other better. I do hope my two children will be together one day".

The way Leia said it left a bitter taste in Rey's her mouth. This woman was just like her brother. She didn’t care. 

"What about my training?" Rey pleaded.

Leia was firm. 

"I spoke to Luke and he agreed to put your training on hold for a few weeks, so it’s all very convenient". Leia, insisted. 

 

Rey returned to her room and screamed. She didn't want to go to Shili and she didn't want to be with Poe. She called out to him through their bond.

"What do I do? Help me please!" she begged.

The Bond was closed. He was silent. 

When it became painfully clear that she was on her own, she meditated. She mediated until she knew what she truly desired. 

Belonging. A possession so intense that she would never be abandoned again.

With that in mind, she opened her eyes, and slipped into Luke’s quarters. 

 

(Approaching Star Killer Base)

Kylo stood before the starboard of the ship, watching systems and planets go by. 

His mouth curled in the semblance of a smile. He thought about yesterday, and how he wanted to rule them all. 

He joined the First Order because Snoke promised him everything, and for the past few years, it appeared that his Master delivered. He was due to be Emperor in less than ten years. 

Kylo was amused by the thought that he actually believed he could only achieve everything through the First Order. That he owed everything to his Master, who was the only one who could give him what he desired. 

Yes, he used to believe such things, until tonight. 

He sensed his Apprentice wake. Even now, he marveled at how attuned they were to one another. 

“Kylo…” She called out. 

“Here Apprentice”. He said, almost gently. 

Rey joined him in the Starboard, uncaring that she was naked for all the galaxy to see. 

Kylo desperately wanted to ask if she still hurt from their earlier coupling. He knew she was inexperienced, but didn’t think that her rough life in the dessert allowed her to remain chaste. 

But he didn’t. She was his Apprentice now, and she had better be used to pain. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, as she wrapped her arms around her.

Kylo turned, and roughly pulled them from her body. 

“I will tell you this only once Apprentice”, he warned. “Never cover yourself from me, or anyone else I choose to show you to”. 

Rey looked up at him. Shocked. 

“Do you understand?” He asked. 

Rey nodded. 

“Yes I understand….Master”. She replied. 

Kylo reverted back to the Starboard, and continued to stare out in silence. 

Several minutes later, Rey tried again. 

“Where are we going, Master?” She repeated.

Kylo pulled Rey to him and gently held her before the window. 

“See that?” He directed her to a gray planet nearby. 

“What is it?” She asked, relishing the feel of his hands on her breasts. 

Kylo kissed the knot of her head. 

“Star killer base”, he replied, lining her neck with kisses. “Your home from now on”.

Rey leaned her head back and moaned. Force! He felt so good. 

Kylo continued to cup and squeeze her breasts, deciding then and there that they were his favorite part of her body. 

Yes, he was wrong, he decided, marking her shoulders with his lips. Snoke couldn’t give him everything. Rey did. She was all he ever needed and wanted. With her by his side, he could achieve everything and anything. 

He tightened his grip on her waist, as they slowly approached the Base. Keeping her by the starboard, so the entire galaxy can see what was his, and only his. 

Look all you want, he thought. See what’s mine, and only mine to hold. 

Maker help any one who tried to take her away from him.


	3. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter. I wasn't happy with it. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter. As the title suggests, The Apprentice is naked a lot.

Rey stepped out of the fresher and looked at the chronometer. She had five minutes to be in the living room, dressed and ready to receive her master’s guests. She was soon learning that Kylo was a stickler for time. Not a minute early and not a minute late, or her bottom paid the difference.  
Kylo occasionally entertained, since she moved into his quarters four months ago. But tonight was the first time he allowed her to be present before company.  


She put on the simple dark blue sleeveless jump suit he had chosen for her and hurried to the living room.  
\---------------------------------

“Remember what I said Apprentice”, He reminder her as they waited in the foyer.  


Rey nodded. She was only to speak when spoken to. Apprentices were seen and not heard. She was there to serve and assist her Master and his guests, nothing more.  


General Hux entered the room.  


“Ren”. He greeted.

“Hux”. Kylo returned.

The two men clenched their fists together in fraternal familiarity, revealing to Rey the deep bond, which also existed between them.

“So is this your Apprentice?” Hux asked, turning to her.

“Yes. Kylo drawled. “Say good evening to the General, Apprentice”. He instructed.

“Good evening General Hux”. She said.

Hux eyed her incredulously. Was this beautiful creature the same filthy scavenger that left the Finalizer in ruins? He wondered.

“Good evening Rey”, he smiled. “You look well”, he added.

“Thank you”. She politely replied.

“Drink?” Kylo offered.

“Please”, Hux beamed, following Master and Apprentice in to the living room.

Rey sat on the edge of the sofa watching the two men at the bar, fervently hoping to be forgotten. No such luck.

Hux took a swig from his drink.

“So, care to show me how she blossomed under your training?” He winked.

Kylo put down his drink and shrugged.

“Apprentice”, he called.

“Yes Master”. Rey answered, joining him by his side.

He reached for her back and unfastened the suit she was wearing.

“Take it off”. He said, dismissing the blushes on her cheeks.

Rey was mortified. As always, she wore nothing underneath. But she obeyed all the same, and slipped it off from her, kicking it away with her bare feet.  


Hux gawked in amazement.

“Not bad”. He nodded, roving his eyes over her body.

Rey froze. She was often naked while alone with Kylo, but he had never, since her surrender, so publicly displayed her. She almost gave in to the urge to run away, until Kylo smacked her hard on the ass.

“Dinner”. He reminded her.

Rey sighed in relief.

“Yes Master”. She squeaked before scurrying to the kitchen.

The men watched mesmerized, as her back disappeared from the doorway.

“Delightful”, Hux remarked.

Kylo said nothing, and turned on the solar boom box behind him.  
\----------------------------------------

Soft sonorous music flowed through the tastefully decorated living room, as the commander of Starkiller Base and the Master of the knights of Ren discussed in low soft baritones the most mundane aspects of their lives.  
The scene was in direct contrast to the violence and destruction, which the men of war mercilessly unleashed in their daily lives.  


As was usual with most young, handsome, and powerful men of their station, their conversion turned to their forays with the opposite sex, and the General couldn’t help but rib the First Knight about his most recent conquest.

“When are you going to breed her?” He teased. “Aren’t you suppose to provide us with force sensitive babies?”  


Kylo poured himself another drink and grinned.

“Same time you tell everyone you’re with Phas”, he quipped. 

“Come on Ren”, Hux answered with all seriousness. “You know we can’t”.

The General and Captain Phasma were two of Kylo Ren’s closest friends. Hux was a thin and frail freshman cadet when he first met the pale and frightened Apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. The General’s parents played favorites, and did not have much hope for their third son, who seemed to lack the gifts of his older brothers.  
His father beat him, in the guise of toughening him up, while his socialite mother turned a blind eye to the bruises that constantly marked his body. When he was ten his father went up to his room late one evening, and began climbing his bed. The General who had been prepared for many nights, struck him with a pipe and killed him. His family spared themselves from shame and scandal, by paying off the cops. But his mother never forgave him, and enrolled him in the First Order Training Military Facility with the intention of never seeing him again. Upon realizing the brother and friend he had in Ren, she became dead to him as he was to her. 

“She was supposed to be here an hour ago? Where is she?” Kylo asked changing the subject.

Hux checked his comlink.

“She’s on her way”. He confirmed.

The Captain arrived fifteen minutes later, completing the triumvate. 

“Captain Phasma, Master Ren”. The Service Droid announced, wheeling itself in to the room.

The men rose from their seats. 

“Hello boys”. The Captain chirped, coming in.

“Phas”, Kylo said, raising his glass to her.

Hux pulled a chair next to him.

“You can stay here”. He offered.

Phas took the proferred seat, and possessively put an arm around the General’s shoulders. Directing her gaze to Kylo, she asked:

“Where is your lovely Apprentice?” 

“Helping with the dinner”. Kylo revealed. 

“But you have droids”. Phasma reminded him. “She’s not a slave you know”.  
Kylo let out a small smirk. 

“Apprentices must serve their masters”, he playfully growled.  
Phasma rolled her eyes. Men, she thought. 

“Can I have a drink then”. She asked.

“Sure”. He said, turning to the droid near him.

“Prepare the drinks, and tell Rey to bring it in”. He instructed.

“Yes Master Ren”. The Droid answered, leaving the room.

Rey appeared a few minutes later, wearing nothing but her collar.

“Hello Rey”. The Captain greeted kindly.

“Hello Captain”. Rey answered, laying the tray of liquors on the table.

Kylo grabbed her ass and sat her on his lap. 

“Wait for me in my room”. He whispered, gently squeezing her breasts.

She nodded, and he slipped a finger between her legs. 

Rey gasped.

“You’re wet”. He announced, loud enough for the guests to hear.

Rey’s already pink cheeks, flushed to a bright red. 

“Yes Master”. She murmured as she discretely grasped the side of his thighs. Waiting for him to finish fondling her before exiting the room. 

The Captain watched bemused, as the First Knight toyed with his most prized possession. She noted the purple blotches on Rey’s shoulder blades and grinned. It was just like Ren to blatantly mark what was his, so there could be no mistake as to who she belonged to. He was nothing if not possessive and territorial.  
She found his Apprentice to be such a pretty little thing, and thought her embarrassment so very charming. She could see why her friend found the girl simply irresistible.  
Her childhood, like that of the two men, was defined by pain. She was orphaned at six, raised by relatives who treated her like a slave until she ran away at ten, and was raped by a resistance pilot a little after her twelfth birthday. 

She longed for revenge and redemption, and took a job in the First Order kitchens, in the hopes that she might kill as many resistance fighters as possible.  
She first met Kylo and Hux when they were both seventeen year old misfits, who loved nothing better than slipping out of the facility for a night of debauched fun. She saved them from certain punishment when she allowed them inside a hidden passageway, in the servant’s quarters, so that they might return to their rooms unnoticed.

Since then, she admired the two men from afar until she was old enough to participate in their shenanigans. As time went by however, they got to know the pain the sweet young girl secretly harbored, and promised to avenge her. They kept their word. After completing their training, the two men pooled their resources, and enrolled her as a cadet in the Facility. 

Like the General, Phasma knew and understood Kylo Ren better than most. She was well aware of the extreme intensity of his personality, which the women he bedded couldn’t handle. He had long been in need of a partner, for his sake and that of the Order. But the search had proven futile, until he met the scavenger girl.  
The girl who could go around naked and sit perfectly still on her master’s lap, while he groped and fondled her in full view of the public.  
Neither she nor the General bought the casual indifference he displayed towards her. They knew him well enough to know that he was clearly besotted.

“Why is she naked?” The Captain asked after Rey had left the room. 

Kylo sipped his drink.

“Your boyfriend wanted to see how she flourished under my training”. He replied, matter of factly. 

The General laughed.

“And you do that by removing her clothes?” The Captain asked, amused.

“What would you prefer?” Kylo retorted. “That she blow this whole place up?”

Because his Rey can do that if she wanted to. She was strong, powerful and beautiful. But she would never know.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Rey nervously lay in Kylo’s bed. She had never been in his room before, and found the experience strange and disconcerting. The evening that passed was both draining and embarrassing. But she couldn’t deny that Kylo’s actions inexplicably aroused her. 

She was baffled by the camaraderie and ease he shared with the Captain and General, and wondered if would ever be as comfortable around her.  
She waited for him to enter the room a few hours before dawn. She could tell that he had been drinking all night, but was surprisingly still in control.  
He agreed to host the dinner, only because Phasma and Hux consistently badgered him about his prolonged social absence. They rarely saw him outside work, since he had taken an Apprentice and they let him know.  
Indeed his presence in the Officers’ Club was so missed, that there were rumors of an ongoing secret mission to account for his disappearance.  
Phasma put her foot down one morning, and gave him an ultimatum. She made it clear that if he wasn’t going to meet them at their usual watering hole, then she and General will go to him. Kylo laughed, and opted for the latter. For some reason, he loathed being away from his quarters, since Rey moved in.

He took off his clothes and crawled into bed, gently cupping her face to passionately kiss her. 

She handed herself so well that night, and he was proud. So very proud.

Rey hungrily responded, and reached for his member, lovingly stroking the same.

After a while, Kylo moved to position his head between her legs, and began lapping at her mound.

Rey gasped. He had never done that before

“Kylo…” She moaned, as he nibbled her nub.

She felt his tongue gradually go deeper, searching for a particular spot, he knew would be there.

Upon finding it, Rey was suddenly attacked by the most over powering sensation, she ever experienced.

“Kylo!”, she screamed as she lay quivering on the bed.

He ignored her cries, and continued his assault, forcing her to explode.

When she was done, he got up on all fours and grinned. She wasn’t allowed to come without his permission. He would punish her later. But now he needed to take care of his own release. 

Rey who knew that she would pay for the liberty she had just taken, was past the point of caring. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and begged him to make her whole again. 

Kylo cracked. He plunged into her so suddenly, and pounded so savagely, she knew she would be sore for days.

He came inside her as she tenderly stroked his face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
(Two Days later)

Rey stood in the middle of the living room, red faced and furious.

“What do you mean I have to go back to Jakku?” She cried,

“What I said Apprentice”. He answered, in controlled, measured tones. “You will relive your life in Jakku every morning through your mind, and you will feel”.

Rey was livid. He claimed that she avoided thinking about Jakku because she feared going back there.

His Apprentice will not fear ghosts, he said.  


Easy for him to say, she thought petulantly. How could he, the last Prince of Alderaan, possibly understand what it was like to go through filth every day, just so she could eat?  


Didn’t he know that it was only a matter of time before she lost her virtue to that disgusting crolute? Or that she was only saved from the perverse fate by the arrival of the droid?  


Kylo heard her thoughts.

“Yes I know Apprentice”. He answered, shocking Rey with his cold, neutral tone.  
Kylo suddenly approached her and whispered. 

“I know what he did”, he revealed. “I saw it in your mind”.  
Rey was livid. She never wanted him to know that part of her. 

“How you went to him one night as a child and begged for scraps”.  


He leaned in closer, making her shudder. 

“How he groped you with his cold clammy hands".  


Rey swallowed hard, unable to breath.

"How you enjoyed that quarter of a portion after he touched you down there".

Rey scramed and lunged at him, attempting to knee him on his groin. But he was too fast. He easily blocked her and deflected her blow, trapping her in his arms. 

“Yes I know all that Rey”, he calmly continued. “I know what you went through. And I know how powerful it will make you. And you will go through it again every single morning”.

Rey wrenched herself from his grip.

“I hate you!” She yelled.

Kylo ignored her.

“You will sit on the floor and try again”, he replied unmoved.

Rey shook her head.

“No!” She yelled. 

Suddenly, the rough and unpolished side of her, which had no opportunity to rear itself during the past year, was unleashed.

Kylo though outwardly composed, watched disturbed as the Scavenger, screamed invectives at him so obscene, he wondered at the degradations she endured in the desert. It was the last of her words, which finally tore his icy exterior.

“You Blenjee shit faced fuck! I’m leaving you…”

Kylo's face contorted into an ugly sneer. He clenched his fists and screamed. Taking out his light saber, he began destroying everything in his reach.  
Rey stood in shock as she the room trembled around her. Then she sensed it. The collar was still tightly secured around her neck, but she could see his thoughts so clearly, it was as if she entered his mind. 

A dark headed little boy, who couldn’t have been more than four years old, watching a ship fly pass him. Struggling, and crying in the arms of a man in white.

The same little boy alone in his room at night, desperately calling out for anything or anyone, who might silence the dark whispers in his mind. Only to be reminded by those same dark whispers, that his family was far away.  


The intensity of his pain overwhelmed her causing her to burst in to tears. She knew what that little boy felt, she lived it to.  


When he was done inflicting as much destruction as he could he ordered her to strip.

Rey nodded in between her sobs, and began removing her clothing. Without any waiting for him to tell her, she bent over the single chair which survived his rage, and tightly gripped its arms.  


Raising her ass up in the air, she braced herself for the punishment she knew she deserved. She wanted it to hurt. 

Kylo sensed her immense guilt, but didn’t care. His Apprentice had gone too far, and needed to be reminded of her place.

He raised his calloused bare hand, which was just as hard as any paddle, and mercilessly brought it down her ass.

Rey howled. He wasn’t holding back.

“I am your Master”. He said, emphasizing each word with a slap. “You-will- obey- me-and-treat-me-with-respect”.  
His next words were particularly cutting.

“You have not earned the right to hurt me Apprentice”.

“Yes…Yes…”, Rey sobbed contritely. 

“I’m sorry Master. I will never disobey or disrespect you again”. She vowed.

Kylo leaned down and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“You refuse to face your fear, and turn it into strength. You are weak!” He taunted, as he stared into her tear streaked face. 

“What makes you think you can be my equal?” He asked in disgust. 

He let her go, and continued raining blows on her bottom, not stopping until it was black and blue. 

He watched indifferently as she fell on the floor, sobbing and writhing in pain. 

He wasn’t done with her yet. Apprentices needed discipline.

“Get up”, He ordered, his voice dangerously soft.

Rey trembled and returned to her previous position on the chair.

He unbuckled his belt, and slid it from his waist.

Rey winced, as she heard the familiar hiss of the leather. 

“I’m sorry Master”. She repeated, before feeling the first lash go down the middle of her back.

She screamed, as the belt went lower, leaving a series of angry red welts on its wake. 

He whipped her repeatedly, until he was satisfied that her back was completely raw. After some time, she stopped screaming, and began pitifully moaning in pain.  
When he was finished, he tenderly picked her up from the chair and carried her to his room. 

“I’m sorry Master…” She choked, as she wept on his shoulder. 

“Shh…It’s alright Rey”. He whispered, calling her by name, for the first time in weeks.

He gently laid her face down on the bed, and sweetly stroked her hair. 

But Rey wouldn’t be comforted. Gathering her remaining strength, she raised herself on the mattress, and pulled his face to hers, ignoring the blinding pain that shot through her bottom. 

“I’ll never leave you Master. Please believe me”. She begged, peppering his face with kisses.

“I know Rey”, Kylo softly replied, removing her collar and kissing her deeply, to show that she was forgiven.

Kylo waited until she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, before entering her mind. His Apprentice was distraught, and he didn’t understand why. He lingered for a moment in her thoughts and shook his head at what he saw.

"Damn useless collar!" He muttered. 

She had seen his early abandonment in the Jedi Academy, and the damage it inflicted. She felt his fear of the dark, and the helplessness that consumed him, as his Master seduced him by his side. 

She sensed the pain she caused him so profoundly, it broke her heart. 

She loved him so much that she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him. Even if the pain became the source of their power. 

Sighing, he kissed her on the temple. 

“Don’t ever leave me Rey”. He whispered.

“Forgive me Master…” She answered, still deep in sleep.

Kylo knew then and there that she meant what she said.

That she will forever remain with him even if it destroyed her.

In the morning, he converted her room into a training space, and shared his bed with her every night after that.


	4. Relearning Loneliness

Rey sat alone in the Knight's Room, bandaging her wrists.

She was clothed and uncollared, having just resumed her combat training, for the first time in two weeks. 

It was also the first time that she had trained without her Master. Kylo was on a mission in Endor for another sixteen days and had entrusted her training to his beloved knights.

There was a rap on the door.

"Knock knock". Captain Phasma said. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Rey nodded. 

The Captain was casually dressed in dark standard issue military fatigues, which made her look very feminine and surprisingly human. 

She sat next to Rey, brandishing the bottle of cream she held.

"Kylo asked me to put this on you thrice a day, while he's gone". The Captain explained.

Apparently, Kylo entrusted her to his closest friends as well. The thought made Rey want to tear up.

She turned and faced her back to the Captain.

"May I?" The Captain asked before lifting her tunic.

"Yes please". Rey replied. 

The Captain raised her brows and shook her head at what she saw. Giant, purple, ugly marks that almost covered the girl's entire back. Ren was too harsh, she thought.

Rey heard her.

"You needn't be shocked you know". She ventured. "I deserved it".

The Captain smiled and began slathering the cream.

"Nothing Ren does can shock me". She admitted. "What happened?" She asked. 

Rey relaxed.

"I threatened to leave him". She chirped.

The Captain mutely whistled.

"Glad you're still alive". She mused.

Rey grinned. She couldn’t agree more. If it were the other way around, and it was Kylo who pulled that stunt on her, he'd be in a Bacta Tank now. Master or no. 

The Captain stood, giving Rey some room.

"Lay back". She instructed, preparing to work on Rey’s bottom.

Rey did and the Captain pushed down her trousers. 

Rey closed her eyes and focused on the pleasant burning sensation behind her. It was Kylo alone who had tended to her injuries these past weeks. Before he left, she assumed that he arranged for a med droid to assist her. But apparently, the Master didn’t allow just anything or anyone to touch his most prized possession. The realization overwhelmed her with an alien sense of belonging. She felt safe. Protected. Cherished. 

(Resistance Base)

Lt. Avan Briggs stood in the middle of the Briefing Room, nervously eyeing the Resistance Leaders, seated around the long table before him. He truly hoped that General Leia was as formidable as people said. He doubted anyone would be able to stomach what he was about to do. 

The General sat at the head of table, directing her gaze to him. 

"What is this about Lieutenant?" She asked. 

Briggs took a deep breath. 

"Someone tried to divert the signal of the Falcon but we spliced it and traced it to the Forest of Tatooine". He reported. 

"Alright”. The General replied, nodding her head in acknowledgment. “Did you go there?” 

 

"Yes General". He affirmed, handing her a holodisk. "We saw this among the charred ruins of the Falcon”. 

The General took the holodisk and examined it. Its advanced technological state immediately informed her that it came from the First Order. 

"Will it tell us what happened to Rey?" She asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finn, who stood next to the Lieutenant, struggled to remain still, unable to stop his lips from trembling. Behind him was Poe, whose fists were tightly clenched at his sides. 

“Well?” The General demanded. 

The Lieutenant’s heart pounded in his chest. 

"Maybe we can ask the others to leave first?” He stammered. 

The other officers voiced their protests, but the General sensed the young man’s trepidation and decided that it was wiser to acquiesce. 

"Give us a minute". She requested, addressing the other people in the room. 

When they were gone, the General faced the three men in front of her.

"Let me see it". She ordered.

The Lieutenant obeyed and attached the holodisk to the processor on the table, suddenly making Rey’s hologram appear before them. 

The General looked on in shock, as Rey exited the Falcon, surrendering to the army of storm troopers that met her. She gasped in horror, after watching Rey strip off her clothes and kneel before their enemies. She forced herself not to faint while witnessing the destruction of the Falcon and the debasement of the best and secret weapon of the Resistance. 

Finn averted his eyes from the holograph. He desperately wanted to believe that Rey was a victim. That she was forced to do Ren’s bidding. 

But not even he could deny the look of ecstasy on her face, every time he touched her. Or how she willingly put her arms around the monster as he spirited her away.

As soon as the footage ended, Poe marched to the heavy oak table, and toppled it to the floor. 

"Captain!" The General cried rushing to his side.

Poe screamed uncontrollably, and kicked chairs across the room, forcing the two other men to subdue him. 

When he was done, he wept in the General’s arms. 

“How could she do this!” He yelled. 

Poe truly believed that he and Rey were meant to be together. That they were the hope and symbol of the Resistance. Didn’t crowds gather to glimpse them in their missions? He, the General’s right hand. The bravest and very best pilot of the Resistance, and she, the beautiful force sensitive who became the last Jedi’s padawan. Clearly, Rey belonged with the Resistance, and she belonged to him!

The General started whispering words of comfort in his ear. 

"We'll get her back". She promised. "You'll get your girl back Captain". 

Like Finn, the General refused to accept things as they were. She told herself that their Rey was forced into submission and held against her will. She repeated this to herself every minute, of every hour of every day, until she truly believed the same

She reminded herself that Rey was destined to dedicate her life to the eradication of the First Order. That she was going to be with a good man, who will support her efforts in furthering their cause. A man who can be no other than Poe Daemeron. 

\---------------------------------

(Kylo's quarters)

Rey marked the calendar on the wall, by her side of the bed. She counted the crosses and realized that Kylo had been gone for ten whole days. It was the longest that they had been away from each other, since she moved in with him. Though she never tried it before, and wasn’t sure if it were permitted, she slept in one of his shirts every night, hoping to be comforted by their familiar scent. 

She didn’t know why, but she felt more lonesome now than she did in all her years in Jakku. It certainly wasn’t because of the lack of company. The Captain checked on her regularly, bringing her meals and tending to her bruises. Rey enjoyed her companionship and believed that it somehow helped in quelling the pining she experienced inside. 

She even accepted an invitation from the knights to leave the base for a fun night out. They assured her that they cleared it with Kylo, and that he had allowed it. She was grateful for their kindness, and did her best to appear that she was enjoying herself. She danced, drank and played their games and sincerely tried to forget that she wanted to be alone with her Master again. 

His absence made her appreciate the privacy of his quarters and the relative seclusion it afforded their lives. They were both solitary people and preferred to keep to themselves, only choosing to come out from their shells to be with each other. No one knew her better than Kylo did and she was the only person who truly understood and accepted him.

Unable to bear it any longer, she got up from the bed and turned on her holopad. She was determined to speak to him, whether he wanted to or not. Damn the consequences. 

She waited for a signal and fervently prayed that he pick up her call. 

A few seconds later, the static stopped and his masked head appeared on the screen. 

"Apprentice". He greeted. 

Rey's heart fluttered. She loved the sound of his deep soft baritone.

“What is it?” He asked in low measured tones. 

"Oh hi". She awkwardly began. "I just wanted to ask if you needed anything else done, while you're away". She lied, red faced.

"No". Kylo drawled. "Is that all?". He replied. 

Rey nodded. She was dying from nervousness and embarrassment, and started bracing herself for a severe telling off. 

There was a brief silence.

"Have you been training?" He asked. 

Rey's face lit up.

"Yes, everyday actually”. She admitted. “The knights have been kind".

Kylo nodded.

"And Phasma, has she been tending to your bruises?" He inquired. 

"Yes". Rey confirmed. "She's so nice. She even brings me my meals".

Kylo said nothing. 

"Alright". Rey said, quickly excusing herself. "I'll go now. Good night".

"Good night". Kylo repeated, and she immediately closed the link.

Her heart was racing. At least she knew he was alright, even if the words "I miss you", hovered about unsaid.

\------------------------------------------------

Kylo returned the next day, five days earlier than expected. Rey wanted to think that he missed her too.

She waited dutifully with his knights at the hangar and walked with them as he led his entourage to the base. He didn’t so much as look her way, but Rey could feel his relief at being near her again. 

She sat quietly but irritably in the briefing room while he informed the Officers of newly established bases, and glowered at General Hux who seemed to be asking too many questions. 

Judging from the mischievous gleam in the General’s eye, she knew that the insufferable man was doing it on purpose. 

When they finally adjourned, she walked back with her Master to his quarters, not daring to say a word. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kylo gently gathered Rey’s hair in one side, and carefully locked her collar in place. 

Rey sighed. She felt naked and vulnerable without it these past days, and was grateful for the familiar feel of metal around her neck again. 

“We must work on your patience Apprentice”. Kylo remarked, lifting her hair back. 

Rey ignored him and turned to remove his mask. She finally had him back after so long, and she wasn’t in the mood for any of his lectures. 

Kylo froze. No one had ever dared to unmask him before. 

"Have you eaten?" She asked, placing his mask on the caf table. "I can have the droid whip you up something if you’re hungry". She offered.

Kylo was pleasantly baffled. Was his little Apprentice becoming a homemaker now? He wondered. 

"Yes", he said, responding to her question. 

Rey smiled and made her way to their bed room.

"Good. Lets go to bed then". She instructed, in a tone which left no room for argument. 

Kylo grinned, following her lead.  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

Rey lay naked on her stomach as Kylo inspected her back.

Phasma did well, he thought, before slathering cream on the fading marks. He had taken a shower before getting into bed with Rey and was wearing only a pair of tight, dark, short underwear. From their proximity to each other, he could feel her intense need for him, and she in turn, could sense his desperation. 

Kylo refused to give in however. Rey was not yet completely healed. Further, he knew that if they made love at her instance, he would be ceding some control he had, over that aspect of their lives. The First Knight was not quite ready for that yet. 

He snapped the tube of cream shut and took a gold circle from his pocket. 

Rey raised her back, turning her head to him.  
.  
“Done?” She asked. 

Kylo nodded and began unwrapping the circle. 

"Open your mouth". He instructed.

Rey did, and he slipped something brown between her lips. 

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, and a delightful sweetness attacked her tongue. 

"Force Kylo! What is it? It's delicious!" She demanded.

Kylo was shocked.

"Chokolate". He answered."Specialty of Endor".

Rey moaned and chewed with her eyes closed, savoring the sweetness. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. 

When it was gone, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"You've never had it before?" He asked. 

Rey shook her head, and explained. 

"Heard of it of course, but I didn't see any in Jakku. It was said to be eaten only by rich traders".

"Even in the Resistance?" He pressed. He was sure they had some there. His mother was addicted to chokolate. 

Rey laughed, amused. Resistance fighters were used to simple fare. Luxuries like sweets and alcohol were rare and provided only to the Officers. Though she wasn't picky, she found the food in the First Order to be a vast improvement to what she was used to. 

"Resistance rations weren't much", she replied. "Just breads, porridge and dried meat mostly. Not like here". 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed when he heard her next words.

"The officers ate well though", she finished. Remembering the dinner she had with Poe and the General, where she tasted cream and butter for the first time in her life, and the only time while she was with the Resistance. She had them every day for breakfast with Kylo now. 

Damn Resistance! Kylo angrily thought. Rey deserved so much more than the way they treated her, and he was grateful to be in the position to give her a much better life now. 

They were both silent as he fingered her back, checking to see if the cream had seeped in. When he was satisfied, he prepared to tuck her in. 

"Bed”. He said, playfully pinching her nipple. 

Rey lay back down, visibly frowning in disappointment. She had hoped to play tonight. 

Kylo covered her with blankets and slipped in beside her. 

"Do you have more of that stuff?" She asked.

"Hmmm...What do you mean?” He answered, fiddling with the control switch beside him, and turning off the lights. 

"Chokolate. Do you have more?". She repeated.

"Nope". Kylo lied, pretending that he didn’t bring her home an entire box. “It’s bad for your health and good only in small doses:”. 

Rey nodded not seeing the small smile that escaped his lips. Kylo took great care with their diet. He rarely had sweets and unhealthy junk in the pantry. She often had fruits for dessert, and snacked on biscuits and nuts in between meals. 

When it was dark, Kylo lay on his side and held the small of her back. 

"We have a mission in Hoth, in a few days”. He revealed, gently stroking her hair. “You’re coming with me”. 

Unbeknownst to Rey, he intended to bring her along, to all his missions from then on. 

Rey’s frown deepened. 

She sensed his burning desire and unusual self-control. They haven't been intimate since before her punishment almost a month ago, and she wanted him. 

She closed her eyes and felt him gently stroking her face. 

"You have to rest and fully recover", he continued. "So you will be able to go with me and return to our usual activities. 

"Alright Master", She huffed.

Kylo pressed a tender kiss on her temple, 

Rey sighed, feeling a little better. She couldn’t wait to return to their usual activities!


	5. Committed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I didn't want to post it until I was happy with it. The next chapter is also undergoing revisions.
> 
> Please see the third chapter again. It was a mess, so I rewrote it for the nth time.

KL 471 knew better than anyone else that storm troopers were intended to be devoid of identity and emotion. It didn’t matter that underneath the chrome that lined her body, was a mop of red hair and a set of piercing gray eyes that easily filled with rage. She was a nameless, faceless instrument of war whose sole purpose in life was to ensure the achievement of an objective.

Since her very first breath, she was made to understand that she would never be missed and could easily be replaced.

Verily, she realized her only options were death or escape. The first was inevitable, the second was suicidal. Seeing no difference between the two, she volunteered for the frontline.

The vulnerable position guaranteed a quicker end to her misery, but also permitted any future defection to go unnoticed. Storm troopers were fungible and ubiquitous after all. No one would bother to verify if they were really dead.

She felt freedom to be within her grasp. To earn it she need only survive and bury her fear. The choice was easy to make. She was already doing both, every day with the First Order.

Her vulnerable position gave her an unobstructed view of the Millennium Falcon, that fateful day in Tatooine, which allowed her to surreptitiously capture the last Jedi Padawan’s descent, through a hidden holocam in her chest.

Armed with the means to barter for her freedom, she joined the raid in Dagobah, where she promptly lay on the ground, pretending to be dead. She then found her way to FN 217, who agreed never to reveal her true provenance, in exchange for the footage.

Finally free to exhibit her face, she forged her own identity among the rebels’ ranks. KL 471 was known as Karol now. The deadly Resistance sniper, who delivered swift justice against those who once fought by her side.

\-----------------------------------------  
Rey was back in the private cabin of Kylo’s personal ship, where he had deflowered her nearly six months ago.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and moaned.

He had just explained to her his new rule on “Lap Time”, and was currently engaged in leaving a trail of kisses on the side of her neck.

From what she gathered, he required her to be naked each time she sat on his lap, regardless of the circumstances, whether they were alone or before company.

Being the ever obedient Apprentice, Rey happily complied, and completely bared herself for his ministrations.

She had long gotten rid of any inhibitions she may have about being naked in public. She was so comfortable with her nudity now, that she had no qualms about fucking her Master before the scandalized eyes of the whole galaxy.

"Spread your legs". Kylo ordered.

Rey obeyed.

"This is mine, do you understand!" He hissed, firmly pinching her soaked little nub.

"Yes Master". She squealed, stretching herself as far as she could.

"Say it!" He comanded, painfully slapping her thigh.

"It's yours Kylo!”, she screeched. "Only yours. Everything is yours!"

She felt the hardness grow beneath her, and instinctively raised her bottom to accommodate his need.

Kylo pushed her back down.

"No Pet". he growled. There was a job to do, and he was not going to take her until it was done.

Rey whined in frustration.

Oh Kylo!". It's been too long!"

Maneuvering herself to face him, she pulled his head down to meet her lips.

Kylo returned her kiss with a passion so intense, it startled her.

She had been frustrated and on the edge during the past two days, her consistent lack of focus finally driving him to teach her this lesson on self-control.

Unfortunately, with his naked Apprentice so wantonly panting on his lap, he wasn’t quite sure who was being schooled.

His will was veering too close to its breaking point, when the door mercifully buzzed. He reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Don’t”. She begged.

“It’s Caspian”. He said by way of apology.

The door opened, revealing the notorious cad that is Caspian Ren. A blonde handsome man, not yet thirty with green eyes, and a cock sure grin on his face.

"Time's up boss", he winked. "Hoth in five".

Rey gave him a murderous glare and proceeded to kiss every part of her master’s face within her reach.

"Alright". Kylo replied, his tone neutral.

The door shut again and he began to dress her.

Damn Caspian Ren, she pouted. They were so close!

\----------------------------------------------------------

Rey threw a grenade into an abandoned transport shuttle and ran for cover. She watched it explode and returned to the debris, making doubly sure that nothing was left of the ship.

Kylo instructed her to destroy all irretrievable First Order materials, and collect any permafrost crystals she may find, while he and his knights conducted reconnaissance activities in the area.

The first task being done, she started with the second.

There’s something powerful to the west. She thought.

Walking towards a nearby glazier, she stretched her palm and followed the frenetic energy which seemed to summon her.

“Hello Rey”. A familiar voice from behind said.

Luke Skywalker, she thought.

“That’s Master to you” he reminded her.

Chagrined, she turned and lowered her palm.

“That title belongs to someone else”. She proclaimed, defiantly raising her chin against him.

Luke studied his Padawan. She looked very well, he thought. The weight and muscle she gained made her appear more slender, while the dark and rough texture of her skin visibly smoothened, and was now clear and glowing.

Even her hair, once thin and stringy, now rested on a single thick, glossy bun behind her head.

In her tastefully tailored winter ensemble of dark thick wool and rich furs, she could easily pass for a member of Coruscant’s gliterrati, rather than the filthy waif she was, only half a year ago.

“The First Order has been good to you I see”. He remarked.

Rey shrugged, in a way that reminded him so much of his nephew.

“Kylo makes sure I want for nothing. Whether it be care, training or knowledge”. Rey said the last word pointedly, hoping the barb would hit its target.

Luke was unmoved.

“At what price Padawan?” He asked.

Rey cringed. The thought of being his Padawan repulsed her.

"I am Kylo Ren's apprentice!" She cried.

The force around her magnified, indicating Leia’s approach.

The General joined her brother, and addressed the young woman before her.

“Why did you abandon us Rey?” She asked. "Weren’t we kind to you?"

Rey bit her tongue, refusing to answer.

“Tell me!” The General pressed. “You owe us that much”.

"I don't owe you anything", Rey muttered, before thinking or Finn. Allowing compassion to get the better of her, she replied.

“I can’t explain it, but Kylo understands. I feel whole with him”.

“What could Ben have given you, which you couldn't get from us?” Leia pressed. “Respect? Learning? Power”

“Family?” Luke ventured.

Leia paused and then continued.

“Because if that’s all, then I promise you that you are revered as the padawan of the last Jedi. You will answer only to him now. His mind, my considerable resources and that of the Resistance will always be available to you. No one will ever look down on you again”.

Rey silently fumed.

The General’s tone softened.

"And you've always been family to me. I consider you as a daughter Rey", She finished.

Rey winced.

“No you don’t”. She said bitterly. “I was only a weapon, a means to your end, and you were never much of a mother to anyone!”

Her words stung enough for Liea to eschew all rationality.

“Think of Poe then!” She screeched. “Poor sweet Poe who always loved you and wanted nothing more than to share his life with you”.

Rey had enough.

“The only life I want is with Kylo Ren!” She passionately professed. “He’s my family now, and nothing you say will convince me to leave him”.

The General looked taken aback. Like Luke she noticed that Rey had vastly improved with the First Order. She actually looked like she belongs. Sensing the futility of convincing her to return to the way things were, she changed her approach.

“Then bring Ben back to us”, she demanded.

Luke raised his brows, askance.

“Leia…” he began.

The General ignored him.

“Come back with my son and the Resistance will grant both of you amnesty. I promise you, all will be forgiven”.

Rey was not fooled. What the General said was impossible. She and Kylo Ren made their bed with the First Order and they were going to lie on it, together.

She shook her head.

“No thank you General”. She replied. “Please leave us be”.

Luke turned to leave.

“It will never work”, he added. “Ben is lost forever and so is she. Come, we wasted enough time here”.

The General hesitated, but eventually followed her brother’s lead.

“Good bye Rey”. She said, before looking away.

Rey waited for their shadows to disappear from view, and watched as they were replaced by two silhouettes hovering on the snow.

“Rey”, the first of the figures said.

“Finn”. She returned, pivoting towards where he stood.

He was quiet for a spell, before finally speaking in uncharacteristically monotonous tones.

“Surrender now or we’ll be forced to arrest you”. He informed her, desperately hiding the hurt in his voice.

“Never”, Rey replied. Her voice deathly calm.

“I don’t want to fight you Rey”, He pleaded.

“You can walk away then”. She suggested. “I’ll always care for you Finn. I hope you understand that this isn’t personal”.

Poe, the figure beside him intervened.

“Stop this Rey”. He begged. “Come back to your life with us, with me and let’s forget this”.

Rey looked him in the eye.

“Move on and forget about me Poe”. She implored . “We never had a life together. We were never together”.

Her words hit home.

“I love you Rey!” He screamed. “Can’t you see that?”

Rey took a step back.

“You don’t love me!” She cried. “You love the idea of being with me”.

“And Kylo Ren doesn’t?” He asked bitterly.

“Kylo Ren accepts the entirety of my being!” She exclaimed. “The force, my power or beauty is irrelevant. Whatever I am, he will take as long as it’s all of me”.

“The Resistance is on its way”, Finn warned. “This will not end well”.

Rey pulled out her training saber, and released a blinding orange blade.

“Do your worst”, she dared.

They came from all directions. Leia had sent an entire army after her, with the Resistance’s deadliest arsenal at their disposal. They shot at her from every angle and position possible, allowing her no rest or quarter.

Fortunately for Rey, Kylo trained her well and the fight was over, before it had even begun. In the end they all lay on the snow battered but alive. Finn and Poe included.

It was her turn to speak ominously.

“I won’t kill you”. She said, carefully gathering their blasters.

“But let this be the last we see each other, for I will not be merciful when we meet again”.

It was only when she began her trek back to the ship, when she realized her mistake.

Her vision became hazy and the blasters in her arms seemed unusually heavy.

“What’s happening?” She wondered.

Suddenly, the image of Luke Skywalker with his mechanical palm outstretched, loomed before her.

She fell to her knees, dropping the blasters on the snow. Her arms locked to her sides.

“No!” she yelled.

Something cold was slipped around her neck, and she felt the familiar feeling of being cut from the force once more.

“What are you doing?” She gasped.

“Will you knock her out?” The General asked from behind.

“Not yet”. Luke answered.

The fallen Resistance members rose and began collecting their fallen blasters.

A man whose arm she severed approached and shoved the stump in her face.

“You chopped my arm off bitch!” He spat.

Karol followed and slapped her hard on the face.

“Remember me?” She whispered in her ear. “Give Phasma my regards”.

“Brothers and sisters”, Luke bellowed. “Behold what the darkness has taken from us yet again. She cannot be saved. Show her compassion, and give her a merciful death”.

The group waited for the last Jedi and the General to leave, before circling their prey.

Poe knelt down and gently stroked her face, begging her to reconsider.

She violently shook her head, blatantly exposing the marks on her neck to repel him.

Poe saw red.

“Whore!” He screamed, raising his arm to strike her.

Finn pulled him away.

“No!” He begged.

Karol laughed and boldly moved to pull away Rey’s coat. Marveling at the rich black fur in her hands she cried:

“Strip her!”

The other Resistance members moved to obey until they were instructed by Poe to build a fire by Rey’s side.

Karol draped the coat on her shoulders.

“We can sell this”. She mused, her voice laced with envy. “It’s worth thousands of credits”.

Eyeing Rey maliciously, she continued. “The rumors are true then. Kylo Ren does spend a fortune on his mistresses".

Rey trembled with rage. There was never anyone else in Kylo’s life, just her. She knew that for certain.

“I heard you didn't mind burning clothes for warmth". Poe muttered, before grabbing the coat from Karol and throwing it in the flames.

“We can’t have you freezing to death now, can we?” 

Despite her predicament, Rey mourned the loss of her beautiful coat. It was a present from Kylo and he had given it to her only the night before.

She began to panic in earnest when the men began tearing the remaining clothes from her body, forcing her to squat in nothing but her boots.

Karol cruelly laughed upon discovering her lack of underwear.

“Kriff!” She chortled. “What a slut!”

Rey registered the sounds of cheers and jeers but refused to cry. Screaming instead, when she felt Poe’s hands grope her body.

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled.

Poe cupped her breasts in each hand, and relished her naked form.

Death was too good for her, he thought.

He knew then and there that she wasn’t going to die that day. No. She was going to return to the Resistance as his prisoner, where he intended to exact from her body all that she denied him, every night for the rest of her life.

“Don’t do it Poe!” Finn beseeched. “You’re going to regret this”.

"Shut up!" Poe gritted, shoving him out of his way.

“Hold her down!” He ordered.

They grabbed her limbs and roughly laid her spread eagle, on a makeshift bed of hastily piled rags.

“Kylo!” She yelled, as loud as her lungs could manage.

Poe knelt between her legs.

“He can’t hear you”. He taunted, gripping the insides of her thighs.

Finn moved to protect her, but was stopped by Karol who pointed her blaster at his face.

The heat emanating from Poe’s body provided Rey with much needed warmth. But she rebuffed the same, and prayed for the cold.

Poe chuckled as he slipped a finger into her slit and encountered the moisture occasioned by her fear.

“This turns you on doesn’t it?” He remarked. “We should have done this a long time ago. Too bad you didn’t look like this, while we were together”.

Rey spat on his face, and he struck her cheek.

Looking back at his companions, he announced.

“I go first. Who’s next?”

“She’s yours Captain”. She heard one of them say. “You don’t have to share”.

“I don’t mind”, Poe grinned.

Rey watched Poe fumble with his trousers and shivered. The cold was becoming unbearable, and she wondered how long it would take until it mercifully killed her.

Before he could touch her again, the familiar noise of arriving speeders reached her ears.

Rey sighed in relief.

“Kylo”. She whispered, as lasers flashed around her.

Poe jumped and joined in the firing, futilely aiming his blaster at the knights who unleashed Kylo's wrath at their wake.

“I want them alive!” Kylo roared, running to where she lay.

With a slight wave of his hand, the collar fell from her neck, immediately releasing her from the hold she was in. Wrapping her in his cloak, he picked her up from the ground and quickly carried her back to his ship.

“Stay with me Rey”. He entreated, shielding her with his body without regard for his own well being.

Safely ensconced in his arms, she finally sobbed.

“Shhh…I got you”. He murmured.


	6. Worshipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short. It was suppose to be part of "Committed" but I found it too long already. Enjoy the fluff here and the one in the next, because there's only so much sweetness I can take between these two. 
> 
> P.S. This was also suppose to be a maximum of three chapters. I wonder what happened? I need a life.

Rey once again lay in the seat of the cabin, swaddled in Kylo’s cloak. Half frozen, confused and disoriented, she was unable to process the whirlwind of activity around her.

She thought she heard Kylo barking orders but couldn’t make out what he was trying to say, deliriously fought Captain Phasma who tried to give her something to drink, and sent a medic flying across the room for attempting to take her vitals.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, as the medical droids struggled to hold her.

Kylo was immediately by her side. He removed his mask and carelessly dumped it on his lap. 

“Look at me Rey”. He said, gazing deep into her eyes.

Rey stared at his face, focusing on the scar that marked him as hers, and began tracing it with her fingers.

“It’s alright now, I’m here”. He murmured, holding her palm to his cheek. 

Rey nodded and lay back, allowing only him to attend to her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Captain discreetly slipped out of the cabin, and softly closed the door behind her. She went to General Hux who was waiting by the starboard, and put her arms around him. 

“How is she?” He asked, gently kissing her forehead. 

“She’s fine, given the circumstances”. She sighed. 

“Is there anything we can do?” The General asked, as he continued to hold her. 

The Captain shook her head and laid her chin on his shoulder. 

“She just needs some space. They need space”. 

The General nodded, and took her hand, urgently leading her to the cockpit.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Kylo took a clean blanket from the cupboard, and wrapped it around Rey. There were no spare clothes in the ship, so it would have to do, he thought dryly. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked with unusual tenderness. 

Rey’s lips trembled. 

“No”, she lied. 

Kylo said nothing. Having felt her shock, exhaustion and fatigue, he was the first person to know that she needed sleep more than any comfort in the world. Setting his rage against the Resistance aside, he gently propped her on the cushions. 

Rey raised herself up and clung to Kylo’s chest, causing him to pull her closer. 

“You have to get some sleep”, he informed her. 

She nodded after a while, and did not protest when his fingers lightly brushed her temple. 

Before the force could lull her to sleep, she whispered.

“There was never anyone else Kylo. It was just you. Only you. Forever you”.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The General entered the cabin two hours later, and caught the Knight still holding his sleeping Apprentice on his lap. 

"Here". He said, sheepishly handing him a half filled flask.

Kylo gratefully took the proferred item, and immediately downed its contents. 

“She’s out of danger. You can let her go now”. The General reminded him.

Kylo shook his head. 

“Not tonight”. 

Rey started whimpering on his shoulder. 

“Hush Kitten. I’m here”. He crooned, kissing the top of her head.

Kylo returned the flask and put both arms around her.

“I need your help”. He said looking up at the General. 

“Anything”, Hux said, before finishing what remained in the flask. 

“I am personally leading an attack in D’ Qar, in a week’s time”, Kylo revealed. “I’ll need your men”. 

The General's face lit up in excited. 

“Done!", he exclaimed. “When do you want us to kill those scum prisoners?”

Kylo’s lips narrowed in to a tight line.

“After they have seen my revenge”, he gritted. 

The General grinned, his eyes glowing with madness. The galaxy will bathe in blood when they were done. It was going to be glorious. 

\------------------------------  
Rey woke up in their bed, rubbing her groggy eyes. She could hear a med droid buzz, giving instructions to Kylo Ren.

“She needs at least a week’s bed rest and lots of sleep”, it said. 

“Also plenty of liquids Master Ren".

Kylo dismissed it with a nod, immediately turning to her. 

 

“Do you feel better?” He asked, lowering himself to the bd. 

Rey nodded, her eyes never leaving his own. 

“Can I get you something to eat?” He offered, his voice solicitous, as he gently played with her fingers. 

Rey gave a shy smile and sweetly kissed him on the nose.

"No thank you”, she politely declined. “A bath would be nice though”, she ventured. 

He drew a hot bath and helped her to the fresher. After repeatedly being assured that she could manage on her own, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and left for his debriefing, promising to return as soon as he could.

When he was gone, Rey immersed herself in the water and vigorously scrubbed the feel of Poe Dameron’s hands from her body. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Kylo returned to his quarters a little before midnight. He had intended to head back immediately after the briefing but was ambushed by Hux, who dragged him to his Pad for a much needed night cap. 

While there he took the opportunity to raid the General’s well stocked liquor cabinet and used his sonic shower to wash the day’s grime from his body. 

The thought of being filthy next to Rey repulsed him. Since they began living together, he had always made sure to bathe before going near her. He watched the filth and blood from the battle go down the drain and winced.

Nothing unclean will ever touch her again, he vowed.

\-------------------------------  
Kylo quietly entered the dim room, guiding his movements with a single light from the night stand.  
He wore nothing but a pair of dark underwear, having stripped off his clothing in the hallway, so he could go to bed, without waking Rey. 

He caught the thin night gown he had laid out for her on the sofa and stiffened.

She had often slept in the nude beside him, but for some inexplicable reason, the thought of her being naked under the covers still aroused him.

He clenched his jaw, and slid into bed, keeping as far away from her as possible. 

Not tonight, he thought, as he shut off the light. She had already been through enough. 

His resolve wavered as soon as her lips crashed into his.

“They touched me Kylo”. She whispered . 

“They put their disgusting hands on me!"

Kylo returned her kisses with a breathless passion.

“Hush my darling, hush my love”. He rasped, closely holding her against him.

“Only you can touch me Kylo…only you!”. She violently professed.

Kylo stopped himself from taking her then and there, and the assault on his mouth continued.

“They were going to take turns after Poe. I could see it in their eyes”. She shuddered. 

He tightened his hold on her and clenched his fists on her back, feeling his heart race. 

"They would have failed!” Kylo snarled, as he rolled on top of her. 

“Their bloodlines would perish, their worlds would burn before they can take you from me”. 

He shut his eyes and buried his forehead on her neck, forcing himself to take hard deep breaths.

“Forgive me", He begged. "Forgive me for not coming sooner. For sending you out alone...For allowing that damn Dameron to put his filth on you!"

Rey felt his immense guilt and self-loathing, and shushed him. 

"Make it up to me". She murmured, gently running her fingers through his hair. 

"Love me Kylo...love me", she moaned.

“No my darling…” He panted. “You need to rest”.

Rey’s hand snaked towards his waist, and tugged at the single piece of fabric which separated them. 

“No…” She whispered. “I need you”. 

Kylo surrendered with a faint cry. Finally permitting the goddess who so selfishly ruled him, to claim what had always been hers.


	7. Tender, Tough

Kylo lay in bed, his head propped up on the pillows. He looked down with amusement at the tumble of nut brown waves, slowly making its way down his chest. 

“What about this?” Rey asked, gently fingering a tiny keloid on his ribs. 

“Yavin, eight years ago. Shrapnel from a thermal detonator, less than a mile from my fox hole”.

Rey kissed it, and proceeded to a faint white line on his stomach. 

“This?” She asked again. 

Kylo grinned. 

“Sullust, six years ago. Knife fight with a gang of Tw’lik bandits in possession of contraband”. 

Rey opened her eyes in surprise. 

“What happened?” She demanded. 

“We interrogated them for two weeks before they were found dead in their cells”. Kylo replied, matter of factly.

Rey rolled her eyes and pressed her lips on the line, going further down to a burn mark near his navel. 

Kylo directed his eyes to where she hovered. 

“Oh that”, he shrugged. “Training facility, fifteen years ago from one of my exercises with Snoke.

Rey grimaced and gently kissed the burn. She realized that he was a far kinder Master than she initially thought. 

He had hoped she would tire of her little game, and go straight to his groin to address the growing hardness there. Instead, he felt her shift to his left, and finger the wound they both took pains to avoid. 

He stared at the ceiling. 

“Star killer base. Bowcaster wound from a very angry wookie, almost a year ago”. 

Rey showered the wound with kisses, before making her way back up, to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. 

They both woke in the early afternoon and spent what remained of the day exploring each other’s bodies, with Rey intent on discovering the secrets etched on his skin. Kylo who had barely recovered from the experience of almost losing her the day before, was in no inclination to refuse her anything. As a result, he gamely acquainted her with the history of every scar, mark and burn which took her fancy. 

“Am I just an apprentice to you?” She whispered, after breaking the kiss. 

Kylo brushed the hair from her face. 

“You know exactly what you are to me”. He said, looking deep in her eyes. “Don’t pretend otherwise”. 

Rey blushed at the blunt tone of his voice. She had always known what she meant to him, and was keenly aware of her power over him. Indeed she need not lay a finger to hurt him. All she had to do was pull away. But Rey wanted him to acknowledge it. 

“I need to hear you say it”. She pressed, her voice unwavering. 

“You’re everything Rey”, Kylo said very seriously. “You’re my life, my reason and my will. Without you I’m nothing. It’s as simple as that”. 

She lined the scar on his face with her lips, and promptly lay on his chest, sighing happily as his fingers played with her hair. 

“I won’t always be your Apprentice you know”. She reminded him, before closing her eyes. 

She felt a sharp slap on her ass. 

“But I will forever be your Master”. Kylo playfully replied before rolling her on her back. “Never forget that”. 

Rey giggled as he proceeded to make love to her for the third time that day. What he said was true, Rey thought as his head settled between her legs. Though it was understood that she would eventually take his place as Master of the Knights of Ren, and exceed him in skill and power, such inevitabilities would have no effect on their relationship or the dynamics in which their life together was based. She forever and irrevocably belonged to him. While he might stop referring to her as his Apprentice one day, she knew that she would always call him “Master”. 

When he came inside her again, she remembered why she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

\-----------------------------

He gave her a week. A week to huddle under the covers, to feel vulnerable and weak. She clung to him and implored him to stay, wanting him to make her feel safe again. During that week, Kylo catered to her every whim and took a leave from his duties to personally take charge of her care. 

She burst into tears when the female medic he summoned came to check on her and begged him not to allow the woman to touch her. Kylo who had basic medical training, grimly performed the procedures himself, under the medic’s nervous supervision. 

He brought her anything she asked and everything he thought might please her. From the finest food, to the rarest books, even the most exquisite jewels in the galaxy were carefully laid before her, as if they were offerings he made to the naked Goddess sprawled on the sheets.

She always thanked him the same way. Kissing him languidly, until they both ended up asleep in each other’s arms. 

When the week was up, he focused on the task of empowering her, so that no one but him would ever be able to hurt her again. 

She cried again when he locked her collar back in place, for the first time in eight days. Eschewing the tenderness he had displayed during the past week, he ignored her tears and firmly told her to go back to Jakku. When she refused to obey, he ordered her to strip and gave her something tangible to cry about with his belt.  
While whipping her, he called her a spoiled willful girl who was afraid to face her fears. Whose greatest enemy was a mind she could not control. She was afraid of ghosts, he said before telling her that it was the living which she should fear, because they were the ones that could truly hurt her. Ghosts couldn’t wield a belt, he reminded her with a chuckle, or rape her on the snow.

The last of his words struck a chord and Rey immediately stopped her crying. He threw the belt on the floor and thrust himself into her, as she continued to bend over the table. 

The only thing she should ever be afraid of is him, he admonished her while pumping so roughly from behind, it was clear that he did not intend for her to enjoy the experience. 

When he was done, he left her shuddering and snivelling on the floor.

When she regained her bearings, she raised herself up in meditative position and silently endured the pain from the contact of her raw bottom with the wooden floor. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and returned to Jakku. 

She forced herself to watch her eight year old self go to Unkar Plutt late at night and beg for additional portions. 

She hyperventilated and balled her trembling fists while he waved an entite portion before the little girl’s gleeful face. 

She screamed as the disgusting Crolute dug his fingers before the child’s trousers, and slip something cold and slimy between her legs.

At the shocked look in the girl’s face, Rey’s rage exploded and tore Plutt’s head in tiny million pieces, tainting the entire memory in blood. 

She opened her eyes and saw her Master before her, bearing an inscrutable expression on his face. He helped her up and wrapped her in a quilt, before rewarding her with his kiss and a mug of tea. 

She never cried during her training again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"May I have the day off?" Rey asked one day in Kylo's study.

He looked up from his holopad and leaned back on his chair. He had planned a rigorous training schedule for her, to take place in the span of one week. 

"For what?" Kylo asked annoyed.

Rey spoke very carefully.

"Today marks an entire year since my force awakened", 

"Why does such an event merit a day off? Remember that you have much catching up to do". 

Rey turned pink. He said the last words so sharply, she was almost discouraged.

"I don't know my real birthday", she sheepishly explained. "I thought that I could adopt today as my birthday, and celebrate it for the first time in my life". 

Kylo stared at her so intensely, she looked away. After an uncomfortable silence, he put down his holopad and spoke.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about Apprentice", he said almost kindly. "What is it you intend to do?" 

"I heard there's a special exhibit on tropical succulents in the First Order Conservatory”, Rey happily replied. “I'd like to see it"

Kylo raised his brows in surprise. 

Is she joking? He sincerely wondered. 

"I've always wanted to see succulents", Rey smiled a little abashed. 

Kylo softened, and felt an irresistible urge to hold her. 

"Alright". He nodded, keeping his tone neutral. "Anything else?" 

"I'd also like to see a zoo", she ventured in a small voice. 

Kylo took a breath. He was going to have to take her out more.

"You may go to the exhibit and the zoo, but you will be escorted by a squad of troopers", he said.

"That won't be necessary", Rey quickly interjected.

Kylo gave her his foreboding "do not argue with me Apprentice" look. She got the hint.

"Yes Master, I will go with an escort", She somberly replied. 

"And be back here before 17:00 hours. You will use my personal shuttle".

Rey's eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Yes Master! Thank you Master." She squealed.

Kylo suppressed a grin and raised his hand in a slight wave, unlocking the collar on her neck.

"Dismissed", he said.

Rey didn't leave, and stepped closer to his desk. 

“I was hoping you’d go with me”, she shyly admitted. 

 

Kylo sighed and wished she had told him sooner. 

“I have to be with my knights”, he said apologetically. “It’s too late to put off, if I had known a week ago, I could’ve rearranged my calendar”. 

Rey’s face fell. 

“But let’s see what we can do tonight alright?” He murmured. 

“Alright”, Rey nodded with a smile. 

When she was gone, he opened the calendar in his holopad and went to the next year. He marked the date of day with the words “Rey’s Birthday” and instructed the device to remind him of the event, at least a month before. 

He was going to take her to Coruscant on her next birthday, where he can show her how to really celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never get over these two in bed together. I've also obsessively thought of Rey kissing Kylo's scars after watching TFA two years ago.  
> It seems like something the characters will eventually end up doing. 
> 
> Yes my Rey wants to go to a green house and a zoo for her birthday. It's a matter of circumstance not choice. She didn't exactly have the opportunity to go on field trips as a kid. 
> 
> Maybe when this fic is finished, I can write about the birthday in Coruscant and the decadence that will probably ensue. Haha!
> 
> This chapter is quite short. It was suppose to include what happens at night, but I thought it deserved a chapter of its own.
> 
> Also I find her shyness around him, despite all they've been through, so adorable.


	8. New World, New Order

“I might as well be naked”.  Rey groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror.  The woman looking back at her was stunning, but in her opinion, was downright obscene.  She returned from the zoo, to find a new dress laid out for her, with a note from Kylo telling her to look her best for dinner that night.

The dress he chose was bright red and made from the finest silk.   After putting it on, Rey discovered to her horror that it was entirely backless and was held up by a single gold clasp behind her neck, and was so tight that it outlined the curve of her bottom. 

She didn’t think the front was any better.  The halter top was only two inches wide in each side, exposing most of the sides of her breasts, and was so deep that it ended an inch above her navel.   Worse, the skirt though reaching the floor, had slit on its side, which rose up to her hips. 

It was by far the most revealing outfit Kylo had ever made her wear.  While Rey was not averse to exhibiting her naked form, she was still unused to wearing sophisticated clothing, which intended to cover everything and hide nothing.  Seeing her own reflection, sparked a bit of modesty, which seemed to have been largely absent since she began her life with Kylo. 

She moved to change into something more appropriate, but suddenly caught sight of the little  white “K”, embedded under her left wrist.  As if reminded by something, she abandoned the idea and prepared to paint her face to perfection.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Rey smiled this time, upon seeing her face in the dresser mirror, leaning back on the stool to genuinely admire her work.   She had to admit, that with her smooth powdered skin, smokey eyes and deep red lips, she looked better than ever.  She contemplated leaving her hair down, to hide some of her back, but wisely decided to tie it in a chignon behind her head, much to her Master’s later approval.

Who would have ever thought that she, a simple minded girl from Jakku would expertly be able to get herself to look like this?  She mused. 

She didn’t so much as touch a tube of lipstick, before coming to Starkiller base.  During the brief four months she spent with the Resistance, Leia and the others were so dismissive of her background, that they made no attempt to introduce her to anything better. 

Oil, dirt and machines were her life and were all she ever knew.  They assigned her to work with the mechanics and the pilots, doing what they thought she could do best.  As a result, she snorted at the idea of makeup and pretty clothes, and joined in the cajoling of her more feminine counterparts.  Those girls wouldn’t last five minutes in Nima, she used to chortle.

Kylo immediately nipped that sort of thinking in the bud, and sternly told her that she was no longer in Jaku.  As his Apprentice, he expected her to behave like a lady at all times. 

 

Consequently, her education included endless lessons in etiquette, speech, deportment and grooming.  The women whom he had hired to teach her, were under strict instructions to ensure that she complied with his exacting standards. 

He even went so far as to ban her from garages and prohibited her from going near the hangars , during her first six months in Starkiller Base.  Instead, he required her to spend her free time vising countless dressmakers, museums and libraries and even sent her to various medics who undid several years of sun damage on her skin. 

Rey resisted at first.  Telling him that she came to learn the ways of the force and not become some prissy dim witted ninny.   He persuaded her to be more cooperative, by giving her bare ass a helping hand.    But she silently fumed whenever he expected her to put on a pretty dress and make herself up for his benefit.  After a while however, she began to realize, that it was probably for her benefit as well.   

 Though she would never admit it, part of her had always been ashamed of her background.  Despite the fact that she was capable of bringing anyone who looked down on her to their knees.   Before Kylo, she had always been insecure around people who had more education and opportunity than her.  Who had lived lives far away from the dirt and degradation of the dessert. 

It was this insecurity which prevented her from fully warming up to General Leia, who in spite of her professions of equality and solidarity, is and will always be a princess.  Truth be told, she always suspected that the General merely condescended when she likened her to a daughter.  Rey’s suspicions were confirmed when the General began obsessively thrusting Poe on her, under the guise that she wanted   her “two children” to be together.

 If that were true, Rey bitterly thought, she could have called for an armistice and arranged for her to marry Kylo Ren, her real son.  Rey could tell that the General was more aware of the nature of their bond, than she let on, and was aware that a union between them would bring the First Order and Resistance together.  But Rey knew that the General decided against it, because she didn’t think that a filthy, uneducated scavenger, with no family or lineage to speak of, was good enough for her only son.  Force user or no.

Rey sighed and reminded herself that what the General thought didn’t matter.  It was the past and she could hold her own now in any social situation, involving the most privileged scions of society.  With her flawless appearance and impeccable manners, no one would ever dare question her place by Kylo’s side.  

She began looking for the shoes she was expected to wear.  Finding none, she sprayed on some perfume and put on the beautiful ruby earrings her Master had given her months ago.  Preening at the mirror one last time, she left for the living room, feeling very uncomfortable. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Rey’s discomfiture over the dress was replaced with delight, upon seeing the bright orange succulents standing on the caf table.  Squealing with happiness, she silently read the message, written on the pot:

“For R,

Happy birthday,

   -K”.

 

Sensing his approach, she ran up to him, stood on her toes and kissed his nose.   

 

“Oh Master they’re beautiful”, she breathed.  “Thank you”.

 

Taking a step back, she caught sight of his appearance and suddenly felt very shy.  Casually dressed in a simple button down charcoal shirt, with sleeves folded to his elbows, and tight black trousers, he was smoldering. Kylo struggled not to grin.  The orange succulents were the prized show piece of the Conservatory.   They grew only in one planet and were the rarest in the galaxy.  Rey drooled over them during the exhibit and was upset that she couldn’t bid for the only pot for sale.     Before she left, she heard that they were sold to an anonymous bidder for enough credits to buy a ship.   

He cleared his throat and presented her with a blue velvet box. 

“This is for you”, he said. 

Rey’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head in surprise.

“You’ve given me so much”, she whispered. 

 

Kylo pressed a finger to her lips, and silenced her. 

 

“Open it”, he instructed.

 

Rey gingerly handled the box and tried to quell the excitement in her heart.   Slowly lifting the lid, she found an elaborately engraved thin yellow cuff inside. 

A flash of disappointment crossed her face. 

 

“You don’t like it?”  Kylo asked, his brows furrowing.

 

“No, I do!”,  Rey impressed in the most cheerful voice she can muster.  “It’s beautiful”.

 

Kylo guided her to a chair, and she watched as he bent in one knee to gently clasp the cuff on her left ankle.

 

“You’re still young”, he said before producing the highest red sandals Rey had ever seen.

 

“Enjoy your jewelry now, because one day, you’ll want something simpler”.      

 

Rey said nothing and waited for him to finish putting them on her feet. 

 

“Hux and Phasma are coming”, he informed her as he stood and helped her up.  “You will meet them in the foyer”. 

 

“Yes Master”, Rey said as she wobbled on her feet.  With the six inch heels, she finally hovered above his shoulders.  

 

“I look like a whore”, she nervously joked. 

 

Kylo slid his hand into the slit of her skirt, and pinched her ass hard.

 

Rey gasped.  He never did appreciate her self-deprecating humor.

 

“Stop that”.  He snapped.  “You look exactly the way I want you to look tonight and that’s all that matters.  Do I make myself clear Apprentice?” 

 

“Yes”, she hissed in pain. 

 

“Let’s try not to allow that mind of yours to ruin tonight”.  He snarled, as he mercilessly twisted her flesh.  “It’s your birthday after all”. 

 

The bell rang, and he released her.   

 

Rey looked down feeling deeply embarassed.    

 

“Yes Master I apologize”, she replied rather subduedly. 

 

 Kylo softened.    

 

“That’s Hux, Go”.  He quietly said.

 

She moved to leave when she suddenly felt his arms around her waist.

 

“You look beautiful”, he whispered as he cradled her back to his chest.   “I’ve never been prouder of the way you look than I am now”. 

 

He kissed her lightly on the temple and gently let her go.

 

Rey blushed and grinned like an idiot on her way to the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“General Hux, I’m so happy you could make it”.  Rey brightly said upon meeting him in the foyer.

 

“Oh hello Rey!” The General  smiled.  “You look ravishing!”

 

Rey could say the same about him.  In his plain white shirt and brown trousers, he looked quite well indeed. 

 

“Thank you so do you”.  She returned, before leading him to the kitchen.   

 

“Master”, she chirped.  “The General is here”. 

 

Kylo looked up from the pot of stew he was stirring. 

 

“Hey”, he said.  “There’s some wine on the shelf”. 

 

The General  handed her a box of chocolates. 

 

“This is for you”, he winked.  “Happy Birthday”. 

 

Rey thanked him and placed the box on the table. 

 

“Can I kiss the birthday girl?”  The General asked Kylo not Rey.   

 

“Certainly”.  Kylo replied, without looking up from the pot. 

 

“Give your hand to the General, Apprentice”. 

 

Rey obeyed, and managed not to visibly flinch, when the General pressed his lips on her knuckles. 

 

“You are a lucky man Ren”, he whistled, after she slipped her palm from his grasp. 

 

Kylo called Rey to his side and handed her a wooden spoon.    

 

“Taste this”, he murmurred. 

 

Rey steadied herself by putting an arm around his shoulders, and daintily licked the bit of stew. 

 

“It’s delicious”, she gushed and pecked him on the cheek. 

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, prompting her to sashay to the door. 

 

“That’s Captain Phasma”, she announced.  “I’ll get it”. 

 

When she was gone, the General turned to Kylo and brought up the issue they have been skirting for weeks. 

 

“Have you decided what you want to do with the traitor?”  He asked. 

 

Kylo nodded.  

 

“Has she been back in the cells? 

 

Hux shook his head. 

 

 “Not since Phasma caught her three months ago”, he replied very seriously.      

 

Kylo changed the subject.  The less said about that the better. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Phasma handed Rey a little box wrapped in pink paper. 

 

“Happy birthday”, she greeted.    

 

Rey took the box and graciously thanked the Captain. 

 

“Lovely dress”, The Captain returned. 

 

“Thank you”, Rey smiled.  Kylo chose it. 

 

The Captain laughed. 

 

“I can tell”.  Sensing the girl’s embarrassment, she changed her tone.  “It suits you”, she assured her.  “You look smashing”. 

 

So did the Captain, Rey thought.  Even in her simple black dress, which was easily eclipsed by Rey’s own outfit, she still looked gorgeous.  It was obvious why the General was crazy about her. 

 

The Captain’s eyes fell to the floor. 

 

“Is that an ankle cuff?”  She asked. 

 

Rey poked her foot out of the slit, to give the Captain a better view. 

 

“I suppose”, she sighed.  “Kylo’s present”. 

 

The Captain nodded admiringly. 

 

“It’s beautiful.  The attention to detail is amazing”. 

 

 “I wish it were a ring though”.  Rey muttered.    

 

The Captain looked at her in surprise. 

 

“Oh honey…” She carefully began.  “How long have you been together?”    

 

“Ten months”.   Rey flushed, suddenly feeling very foolish.

 

“See?  It hasn’t even been a year”.   The Captain said kindly.  “Give it some time.  Enjoy what you have with Kylo now, because you’ll tire of it and will want something less complicated and more normal”. 

 

“That’s what he said”, Rey huffed.   

 

“He did?”  The Captain’s voice rose in astonishment. 

 

Rey shook her head,

 

“Not exactly, but basically that was it”. 

 

“How old are you?”    

 

“Tests confirm I’m twenty two.”  Rey shyly revealed.   

 

“You’re young!”  The Captain exclaimed.  “You can still wait”. 

 

Story of my life.  Rey gloomily thought. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rey neatly sat on a cushion by Kylo’s side, her head almost drooping to his knee.   They proceeded to the living room after dinner, where the Triumvate customarily capped of their night.  Kylo who preferred to keep Rey in her dress, didn’t sit her on his lap as he usually did, but instead chose to keep her on the floor, next to his chair.

 

He had given her a single glass of corellian red wine with her meal.  But Rey who was unused to alcohol, found the effect debilitating and was nearly falling asleep at his feet. 

 

“Not much of a drinker are you?” Kylo drawled, as he gently caressed her face. 

 

Rey blinked several times, attempting to keep herself awake. 

 

“Please excuse my Apprentice”, He chuckled.  “It’s way past her bed time”. 

 

Taking his words as her cue to leave, she gratefully rose to bid the General and the Captain good night and thanked them for their presence and kindness.  Without waiting to be excused, she headed to their room and fell asleep on the bed, not bothering to change or remove the paint from her face.   

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey woke two hours later.  The chronometer told her that it was 23:00 and that she had one hour left in her birthday.  Moving her head to the side, she realized to her chagrin, that Kylo was not in bed yet.   She was used to him staying up until the early hours of the morning when the rest of the Triumvate were over for sessions.  But it was _her_ birthday, and she was damned if it didn’t end with her in his arms. 

Getting up quickly, she walked barefoot to the living room, and discovered that the Triumvate were preparing to consume their third bottle of whiskey. 

 

Unacceptable, she thought.  It was ending now.

 

“Master”.  She called sweetly from the doorway. 

 

Kylo raised his head to the direction of her voice. 

 

“Apprentice”, he uttered in surprise.

 

Rey smiled.  With her chignon a little worse for wear, heavy lidded eyes and smudged make up, he found her simply adorable.  Boldly tiptoeing to his seat, she undid the clasp of her dress and let it slip to the floor. 

The General and Captain watched aghast, as she suddenly stepped out of the fabric and took her proper place on her Master’s lap.

 

I couldn’t sleep”, she simpered before cupping his face and kissing him deeply.

 

While the Captain suddenly looked at her with a newfound respect, the General stared disbelievingly as he witnessed the great Kylo Ren, tamed and domesticated, by a tiny wisp of a girl.

 

When it became clear that Rey was intent on undressing Kylo before their very eyes, they left the room without another word.  As soon as the main door to their quarters shut, Kylo finally spoke.   

 

“Must you do that Apprentice?”  He playfully admonished.   

 

“Punish me”.  She shrugged, before sliding off his lap and unfastening his trousers. 

 

Kylo laughed. 

 

Rey looked up, genuinely startled by the sound.  She had never heard him laugh before and decided that she liked it.  She hesitated before removing his underwear, until he nodded for her to continue. 

 

Rey inwardly sighed. 

 

She was worried that she had gone too far in taking liberties with his body.  But judging from the way he held her close while she kissed him, and how he stared at her with lazy amusement as she undressed him, it seemed as if he didn’t mind at all. 

 

Kylo was discovering that his Apprentice could be just as possessive as he is, and he found it intoxicating!  Laying back, he moaned as his little goddess took him in her mouth and repeatedly reminded him of whom exactly he belonged to.

 

The Triumvate ended their nightcaps at a decent hour after that.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I think I have a problem here. Fanfiction is so addicting. I have a full time job, and I'm learning French too. But this is taking up all of my time. But what can I do? Alright a few notes: 
> 
> 1\. My AU has a standard year of 14 months, so Rey spends four in the Resistance and the next ten with Kylo. 
> 
> 2\. Make no mistake, Kylo is dark and he's a controlling bastard. But he's a good cook too. 
> 
> I really should stop this and go on with my life. Haha! 
> 
> On a serious note, we always read about Rey the cheerful down to earth mechanic who's one of the boys, who everyone loves. I want to write about a Rey who might have been girly had she been given the choices other women have.


	9. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags once again and tread with caution. The dark Kylo returns. 
> 
> p.s. For those of you who don't mind this kind of thing, I'd love to know what you think. Kisses...

(Three standard months earlier)

Burn.  The moon was rising in D’Qar but the ground lit brightly like a thousand suns.  The once verdant planet so rich and green was now a tapestry of soot mixed with scarlet and orange.  Burn.  The famous fertile fields which could feed a quarter of the galaxy, lying in ashes and waste.  Burn.  The clear beautiful lakes and rivers, blackened with oil and tar. Burn. The explosion of power plants and grids, leaving the people without light or hope.  Burn.  The driving out of all innocents from all possible sanctuaries, forcing them to watch the flames and hear the ensuing screams.  Burn.  Children separated from their parents. Burn.  Families and lovers torn apart, never to be reunited until the victory of the First Order.  Burn. 

When all that was left was smoke from the dying flames, Kylo Ren stood in the middle of it all, vowing that the Resistance will never again find quarter or comfort in the Galaxy.  Let all watch D’Qar burn and see what happens to anyone who dares to aid or abet the enemies of the First Order.  Burn.  Let the whole galaxy see what happens should anyone dare to harm his own again.  Burn.   

\---------------------------------------------------

“I know what she means to you Ren, but I can’t turn a blind eye to this”. 

This was Phasma talking.  Kylo thought, as he   struggled to contain his rage.  She was the voice of reason behind the Triumvate.  The one who prevented either him or Hux from completely losing control.   He  stared at the hologram board before him, and furiously watched the recording of Rey in the Traitor’s cell. 

The footage was innocent enough.  Simply showing Rey seated before FN-217 on the other side of a table. He couldn’t hear what was said between them, but judging from the pained look on the Traitor’s face, Rey was obviously unmoved by his implorations. 

Still, he forbade her from seeing the Resistance prisoners, and she clearly disobeyed him, bypassing the First Order’s security systems in the process. 

“I’ll take care of it”.  He gritted behind his mask.

“I love Rey.  You know that.  But she disabled the holocams, the surveillance systems and put my troopers and the base in jeopardy.  If the Supreme Leader finds out…”

“The Supreme Leader will not find out”. 

Phasma ignored him. 

“If the Supreme Leader finds out”, she continued, “and believes that you have allowed her to become a weakness or a liability he will kill her.   Or worse, take her away from you”.

That was not going to happen!  Kylo swore as he stared at the holovid. 

What the hell was she thinking?  He ordered her never to see or speak to that traitor again and she had given him her word.   Seething, he thought about how he spent the past four days avenging her by razing D’Qar to the ground, only to be confronted by her betrayal upon his return. 

“Send her to me for redirection”, Phasma desperately suggested.  “That way Snoke won’t think that you’re going soft on her”.   

“No”.  He growled. 

“Then what?” 

“No”.  Kylo repeated.  “She is my Apprentice and mine alone.  Only I can discipline her”. 

“A beating won’t cut it Ben”, Phasma said very sadly.  “Better she hate me, than you”. 

“I’ll take care of this”, He muttered. 

Kylo turned and exited the command room, leaving the formidable Captain in tears. 

\------------------------------------------------

Rey knelt unclothed before her Master, near the fire in the living room.  Though the flames kept her warm, she shivered with fright, as she watched his masked form play with a thin wooden rod in his hands. 

“He asked for me”, she whimpered.  “I only went there to tell him to forget about me.  That I was yours and yours alone.  That I choose you”. 

_Swish_

She winced as he tapped the rod on his palm, testing it for firmness.  He knew she was telling the truth.  He didn’t need to delve into her mind to confirm that.  But truthfulness was different from obedience, and he expected both from her. 

“Did I not expressly forbid you from seeing the Resistance prisoners?”  He asked.    

“Yes….but”.

_Swish_

The rod whizzed through the air, hitting his palm again.    

“Yet you went anyway”, he said very calmly. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye”, she whispered.  “To explain why…”

“You disobeyed me Rey”, he said almost sadly.  “You put the entire base in jeopardy.  You put our life together at risk”. 

“I’m sorry”, she sobbed.  “I promise it won’t happen again”. 

Oh yes Apprentice, he thought.  It will never happen again, he was making sure of that now.  Tonight she will truly understand what it means to be owned. 

“Who is your Master Apprentice?” 

“You…” she whispered. 

He bent down and cruelly twisted her nipple. 

“I can’t hear you…” he growled. 

“You…”  Rey cried.  “You Master, Kylo Ren”. 

The bell rang, and the door to their quarters suddenly opened. 

“We have company Apprentice”, he drawled as Captain Phasma and two storm troopers escorted Finn to the room. 

“You may tell the guards to go Captain.  But you stay”.  He barked, without removing his eyes from the naked girl on the floor. 

The Captain ordered the two troopers to leave, and once the door to the quarters closed, pushed Finn down on the sofa.

“You bastard! “ Finn yelled.  Then looking to Rey, he pleaded, “You don’t have to do this Rey.  Use the force and lets get out of here”. 

“Don’t look at him”, Kylo snapped.  “If you so much as breathe a word to the traitor, this will go much worse for you”. 

Rey bit her lip and nodded.  She was his now. 

He addressed the Captain. 

“Captain, I believe my Apprentice owes you an apology for all the trouble she caused while I was away.  Rest assured that she will be properly dealt with tonight.  Apologize to the Captain, Apprentice”. 

Rey’s heart beat violently in her chest.    

“I’m sorry Captain”, she said. 

The Captain nodded and held her breath behind her mask.  She didn’t like what was about to happen either. 

Suddenly, a droid wheeled a high rack into the room and parked it before the fire. 

Rey shook as she noted the chains and cuffs on its sides. 

“Yes Apprentice”, Kylo grinned.  “It is exactly what you think”. 

“I’m sorry…”  she cried.  “Please don’t do this”. 

Kylo hardened his heart.  He was going to do this whether he wanted to or not.    

“Get up”, he muttered. 

Sobbing, Rey did what she was told and stood helplessly as he secured her wrists and ankles to the rack.    

Finn rose to try and rescue her, but found himself frozen on the spot. 

“Use the force Rey!”  he screamed. 

Rey closed her eyes, and tried to drown out his voice.  Without her collar she had full control of the force.  But it didn’t matter now, because she had surrendered all her control to Kylo Ren.    He wanted to punish her, and she was going to let him.  He was her Master now. 

“How many strokes should you receive Apprentice?”  He silkily inquired.    

“Whatever you deem appropriate Sir”. 

Kylo felt a rush of blood to his head.  She had never called him Sir before and hearing it for the first time from her lips, was exhilarating. 

“You learn quickly my love”, he whispered softly in her ear.    

“You will receive fifteen strokes of the rod”.  He informed her loudly, so that Finn could hear.  “One for every minute you spent with the Traitor in his cell.  You will count them and answer all my questions when you receive them, and you will thank me after each one.  Is that clear Apprentice?” 

“Yes Master”, Rey tearfully nodded. 

He struck her hard in the middle of her back.

“Who is your Master?!?”  He roared.

“One!”  Rey yelled.  “You are Master.  Thank you Master”. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“Two!  To you Master.  Thank you Master”.

“Rey! Don’t listen to him.  Save yourself!”  Finn yelled. 

“Who do you choose?”  He sneered. 

“Three!  You only you!”  She howled in pain.  “Thank you Master”. 

The beating and the questioning continued until Kylo was satisfied that the Traitor understood where Rey stood.  When it was done, he went to a little pail standing at the foot of the fire place and pulled out a thin iron pole.    

“You knew who you belonged to, yet you still chose to disobey me” he said, as he brandished the pole before her eyes.  “Why is that?”  he asked. 

Rey heaved after making out the little “K” at the end of the pole. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.  I was weak”, she sobbed. 

“Yes you were weak”, Kylo nodded in agreement.  “But you didn’t forget”, he scoffed.  “You just thought you could get away with disobeying me”. 

“No...” Rey emphatically denied. 

“Remove the bonds Rey!”  Finn shrieked.  “Save yourself.  You’re not his!”.

Kylo had enough. 

“Silence!”  he yelled before sealing his mouth with a wave of his hand.  Turning back to his Apprentice, he crooned. 

“But we’ll fix that.  Let this be a reminder of who you belong to, should you ever consider disobeying me again”. 

Without warning, Kylo dipped the pole in the fire, and quickly pressed the burning iron under Rey’s upturned wrist. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, as his mark was burned into her skin. 

Finn shook from his invisible bonds, unable to make a sound.  Captain Phasma stood silently as she watched her friend branded with the same cold detachment she expertly mustered during battle. 

Kylo made her feel the heat from the iron for exactly five seconds, before mercifully knocking her out, and releasing her from her bonds. 

Gently holding her limp body close to his chest, he addressed the traitor one last time. 

“If you truly care about my Apprentice, you will never summon her again”. 

The door to the quarters opened, and Captain Phasma led the still shocked Finn from the room.  

 

 

  

 


	10. Ice

(Still three standard months earlier)

Rey sat on her side of the bed, absently thumbing the patch on her wrist.  She felt nothing but the cold from the bacta patch, numbing the pain from the burn, which now permanently marked her skin.

“You have to eat ”, Kylo entreated  as he held a spoon to her mouth. 

 

Rey ignored him and continued to stare blankly into space.

 

He sighed.  It had been two days since her punishment and she had yet to say a word to him.  She refused to eat and barely slept, withdrawing into a world where he didn’t dare follow.

 

“Sweetheart…”he murmured, gently stroking her cheek. 

 

She found his hands to be as cold as ice and flinched away.

 

“I hate you”, she hissed. 

 

He carefully put the spoon back into the bowl and nodded.  Hate will do, he thought.

 

Addressing her with a voice purposely devoid of emotion, he answered. 

 

“Hate me if you must.  But you will obey me”. 

 

Rey focused her gaze on the door across the room, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge him.

 

“Pick up the spoon”, he ordered. 

 

Rey’s hands moved in their own accord, as she struggled to obey him.  Unlike her mind, her body recognized who it truly belonged to.

 

“Eat”. 

 

Rey began feeding herself with the spoon, hating herself with every swallow she took.

 

“You have until the end of the day to mope”, he informed her.  “Your training resumes tomorrow and the knights will show no mercy”.

 

Rey continued shoveling the stew into her mouth, pretending not to hear him. 

 

 “Prepare yourself”, he warned.  “You’ll need your strength”. 

 

He turned and walked out the door, leaving Rey feeling nothing but the cold.

\-----------------------------------

Kylo wasn’t lying.  The knights were relentless.  Mercilessly assaulting her, leaving her bruised and battered on the ground. Halfway through the exercise, Caspian Ren, the one who had always been the most cruel in his taunts and blows, dropped his staff and refused to go futher, earning himself a severe choking from his Master.

 

In the end, Kylo finished the job, forcing her to spend the night swimming in bacta.  For once she didn’t mind.  She welcomed the respite from his presence. 

 

The days that followed saw subtle changes in her behavior.  Though she was careful to remain outwardly docile and submissive her mind found ways to rebel. 

 

She purposely lay in the sofa of the living room, deliberately making sure she was asleep, before he came in to retire at night.  Her conversations with him were limited to monosyllabic answers, usually a yes or a no, in response to questions concerning her welfare. 

 

She spoke only when she was spoken to.  Did everything she was told.  Followed all instructions to the letter, blankly and mechanically.  Refusing to feel any emotion, she willed herself to become a shell.  A mere vessel to his whims.

 

If Kylo noticed or cared, it didn’t show.  He went on as before.  Teaching her and ordering her about, expecting to be obeyed.  But Rey noted that he didn’t carry her to bed as he was wont to do, for an entire two weeks that followed the branding.  Neither did he touch her, unless it were in the most professional manner. 

 

Rey wondered if this was how their relationship would have been like if he had found her earlier in Jakku.  If she had allowed BB-8 to be converted to scrap, or if she had never met Finn and heard of the Resistance.  Rey also wondered if it were preferable to the present state of things.  Stubbornly, she insisted that it would have been.  But at night, as she lay alone on the sofa, her arms seemingly searching for him, her mind told her differently. 

 

\--------------------------------

_He doesn’t love you._

Rey looked across the Hangar and watched the ships go by. 

_If he did, he wouldn’t have hurt you the way he had.  Not after you made it clear that you were his and his alone._

 

Kylo was away on a mission to Sullust and he was due back that very evening.  He thought it unwise for her to accompany him, given her current state and left her alone for two days, against his better judgment.  Rey was surprised that he allowed her access to the hangar without him. 

The magnificence of the First Order fleet left her breathless, and she took it all in, as everyone kept out of her way.

 

_It would be so easy to leave._

She could hotwire and fly a ship better than most pilots.  Commandeer an X wing and escape to the outer rim.

 

_He returns tonight.  This is your last chance._

Before Kylo, she had nothing but she survived.  She could easily go back to nothing, and return to her former life as a scavenger in Jakku.  Plutt wouldn’t dare cross her anymore.  But fortunately, she wasn’t destitute anymore, and doubted she ever would be again. 

 

Kylo had given her a glamorous store of jewels, which could easily be converted to supplies.  He showered her with so many precious things, that she knew she never had to work again for the rest of her life.

_You have six standard hours, will you stay or will you go?  The time to run is now._

She was going to be okay no matter what.  She lived through Jakku before the force, she can live through anything now that she was strong, powerful and wealthy.

_Grab a ship now!_

Her mind screamed undeniable sensible truths, and yet she wondered what kept her from leaving the Bay, unable to do the one thing in the galaxy, which could save herself.   

 

_Do I even have a self left?_

Perhaps it was the sneaking suspicion that her presence in the hangar was a deliberate attempt on Kylo’s part to allow her to leave.  She knew him better than he knew himself.  He was anything but careless.

 

_Does it matter?  He gave you a way out.  Why don’t you take it?_

 

“You’ve been standing there for so long, people are starting to stare”.  A voice behind her said.

 

Rey turned and saw the General standing before her.  Without bothering to acknowledge him, she looked back at the exiting ships.

 

The Captain joined her and clutched the rails in front of them.   

 

“I’ve never seen Ben so happy until he was with you”, he ventured. 

 

She had never known happiness until she met Kylo, Rey begrudgingly admitted.  But the odious General didn’t have to know that.

 

“I never dare call him Ben”, Rey bitterly replied.  

 

The General grinned.     “You never knew Ben”, he returned.  “You’ve only ever known Kylo Ren”. 

 

Despite her effort to remain unaffected, Rey couldn’t help but ask. 

 

“Who was Ben?”

 

“Ben was the boy whose body I carried, bruised and bloody from the floor.  The Boy whose screams echoed throughout the training facility as he was burned over and over again.  The Boy who Phasma and I had to nurse, after his punishments from Snoke”. 

 

Rey said nothing. 

 

“Did you ever see that round scar on top of his navel?” 

 

The Scar he received in the training facility almost fifteen years ago, Rey thought.  She was familiar with every scar and mark of his body.  She had kissed each one and claimed them as her own.   

 

“No”, she lied. 

 

“Snoke gave that to him when he was a little more than fifteen standard years”. 

 

Rey gave in.

 

“What happened?”    She asked. 

 

“I don’t think it’s my story to tell”, the General joked. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

“You already started, you might as well finish”. 

 

The General cleared his throat. 

 

“When Ben was fifteen, the First Order captured a group of Resistance fighters who were trying to pilfer a supply ship.  They were brought to the Training Facility and detained there, because it was the nearest base from where they were caught”. 

 

Pausing to light a cigarette, the General continued.

 

“One of the captured rebels, was a sixteen year old girl.  Naia, I think was her name”.

 

Rey’s cheeks inadvertently flushed.  Even now, when she was still so angry with him, she hated the thought of women in his past. 

 

“She and Ben grew up together.  I think he might have been in love with her once”. 

 

Gripping the rails tighter than ever, Rey struggled to control her breathing.  She felt like hitting something, or better yet, someone.

 

“She tried to escape, but she was caught and returned to her cell.  When Snoke found out, he had her brought before him and summoned Ben to punish her”.

 

“Did he?”  Rey wondered out loud, before she could stop herself. 

 

“He did”, the General nodded.  “Ren prodded her mind and made her uncomfortable.  Getting information which he thought might be useful to the Order.  But it wasn’t enough”. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

  “Snoke was furious.  He called Ben weak and accused him of being a coward”. 

 

“Let me guess”, Rey snorted.  “That’s when Snoke used force lightning to make him stronger.  I know the drill”. 

 

“No”, the General replied, taking a puff of his cigarette.  “He handed Ben a whip and ordered him to beat her.  When he refused, Snoke tortured her with the force.  When her mind went after a mere fifteen minutes, he killed her, in front of him”.

 

Rey gulped, her heart going out to her poor boy. 

 

“What happened after?” She whispered.

 

The General winced. 

 

 “When Ren broke down and began crying over her dead body, Snoke burned him.  Right on the spot where that mark is.  I know you know which one”. 

 

Rey bit her lip, and allowing the General to finish. 

 

“When it was over, he spent two weeks in a bacta tank.  Then another two, recovering in bed.  It was Phasma and I who carried him to the infirmary when he could barely move from the burns.  We tended to his wounds and held his shaking, broken body until he was stronger.  When he was allowed to resume his training, he refused to answer to the name Ben anymore.  Kylo Ren was born the day Naia was killed.  That burn on his body is his birth mark”.

 

Rey stared up at the sky, absently fiddling with the brand on her wrist. 

 

“I don’t think the galaxy will survive if he loses you too”.  The General remarked before walking away.  “Take care of him alright”. 

 

Rey nodded.  Taking care of him was all she ever wanted to do in the first place. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Kylo returned to their quarters late that evening.  The living room was dark and unusually cold when he entered, but he barely noticed as the intensity of Rey’s force signature began to overwhelm him.

 

“You’re still here”, he said without looking at her. 

 

Reaching for the switch, he realized that the power was out.   

 

“It’s not going to turn on without my say so”, she teased from her spot on top of the bar behind him. 

 

“Is that so?”  He drawled, turning to face her. 

 

Rey snapped her fingers, suddenly bringing a pair of candles to light, in either side of her. 

 

Impressive, he thought.  Until he noted that she was completely bare, except for a thin gold fur wrap around her shoulders.

 

“Get down from there!” he snapped.  “You’ll freeze to death”. 

 

Rey smiled as she nonchalantly slid the fur down the bar.

 

“Keep me warm then”, she dared. 

 

Kylo walked slowly up to her and gently fondled her sides.     

 

Rey closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin. 

 

“More…” she ordered. 

 

Submitting to the Goddess’ demands, Kylo took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. 

 

When it was done, they both lay panting before the fire, on the living room carpet, naked and sweaty.

 

His arms were still wrapped around her body, when he apologized for the branding, in his own way. 

 

“Please don’t do that to me again”, he begged as he took her palm and kissed the mark behind her wrist.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to survive if you were taken from me”. 

 

Rey reached up and kissed him, tenderly stroking his hair away from his face.    

 

“Not as sorry as I am, for putting you in that position”, she confessed.   

 

Rey wanted to ask him about Naia.  About the girl who killed Ben and turned him into  Kylo Ren.  A part of her knew that he wouldn’t deny her.  He never refused her anything after all.  But she didn’t.

 

Naia was his past, and all she didn’t care about that.  All she cared about was their present and future life together.  Naia be damned, she thought.  The girl may have had him while he was Ben, but she had Kylo now and forever.  It served her right to die for causing her boy to suffer.  Snoke be damned too for torturing him!

 

At the thought of the Munn, her eyes darkened with an unfamiliar rage.  As she watched Kylo fall into a deep and unusually peaceful sleep, she promised his sleeping form that Snoke would never hurt him again.  She was going to make that munn pay for what he put him through.  She wanted nothing more than to drive a saber between his legs, sever his shriveled organ and display it before the entire galaxy.  Rey grinned at the thought.  Snoke was going to die a broken man before the war was over.  She would make sure of that.  More importantly, she would make sure that he knew he was broken too, she vowed.  Kissing Kylo on the forehead, Rey began to plan and did what she knew best.  She waited.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyee! I'm back. I've had a very rough few weeks career wise but I'm better now. I'm writing again and slowly doing other things I usually do and love. So I guess that means I'm moving on. Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
